A different side of Twilight Breaking dawn
by CharlotteLYNNS
Summary: What if at the end of breaking dawn pt 1, Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee and he is still in love with Bella and because he didn't imprint on Bella and is still in love with Bella after she awakes. What will happen to their relationship? Will they stay friends, or will there be more? Or will Jacob imprint on someone or Renesmee soon?
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's P.O.V

After trying to awake Bella as she's dying, I give up and decide to go outside.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to let you suffer." I say to Edward.

I walk outside, sit down in the grass, and cry. I hear the pack a couple of yards away, but I don't care. I am too upset to care. I wish Bella would have listened to me and gotten the baby out of her. I get up from crying, walk inside, and find Rosalie holding Renesmee. I want to kill that baby that hurt Bella, so I walk in behind the couch, and suddenly Carlisle interrupts me, and I turn around to ask what he wants.

"Jacob, we need you outside." Carlisle says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Your pack is here."

"I bailed on them."

"Oh, well, they need to talk to you anyways."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second."

He walks back outside. I look back at the baby and decide that I will deal with the baby later. I step back out and see Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme, and Alice, standing in the front of the house where the pack is.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We found out that Bella died because of Renesmee, and we want to kill her." Sam replies.

"How are you going to do that, Rosalie has her in her arms."

"We'll figure a way."

Suddenly, Edward comes out with blood all over him.

"What made you come out here? I thought you are trying to save Bella?" I ask.

"I was, but I heard you guys and decided to come out here." Edward replies.

"Anyways, you're not touching Renesmee." I say to Paul.

"There's no rule that says I can't." Paul says.

Suddenly Sam and Paul start walking up to the house. I phase and push them two back.

"I don't care about the baby, but I am not letting someone hurt the baby that belongs to Bella." I say.

"What did he say, Edward?" Alice asks.

"He doesn't want the baby hurt that belongs to Bella." Edward says.

"That's a surprise." Emmett says.

"What made you care about the baby? I thought you loved Bella." Sam says.

"I do it's just if Bella becomes a vampire, I don't want her seeing that I'm not a good friend for killing her baby." I say.

"Oh."

It is silent for a second, then Paul speaks.

"That's a surprise. I wouldn't protect someone who killed the person I love." Paul says.

"I know it's just I don't want Bella to hate me for the rest of her life." I say.

"She wouldn't know she's dead!"

"You don't even know if she's dead!"

"That's enough!" Sam yells.

Suddenly Seth and Leah come out of the woods.

"We have to finish this. She's a killer." Sam says.

"You have to get past me, and the Cullen's to get near her." I say.

"Also past us too." Seth says.

Paul tries to get past me, but I stop him by pushing him out of the way. Sam tries to pass me, but Seth and Leah push him away.

"Why don't you give up and go home. There's no way you're getting past me even if you try again. The Cullen's will attack you!" I yell.

"Fine, but we will eventually come back." Sam says.

"I know."

Suddenly, Sam and Paul turn around and leave. I change back to my human form. I cannot believe I just protected Renesmee from getting hurt. I do not even care for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's P.O.V

The next morning, I am in the other room away from Bella. For this reason, is that I just don't want to see her until she comes back to life.

I suddenly hear Edward talking to Carlisle, and I listen.

"Is she going to make it? I've tried everything on her." Edward says.

"Maybe. Alice and Rosalie are getting her fixed." Carlisle replies.

"She's all I got."

"I know."

"Why don't you go and wait when she awakes."

"Ok."

Carlisle sees me and walks over to me.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I ask.

"I hope so. We will let you know." Carlisle says walking past me.

Bella's P.O.V

I'm changing inside. The venom is spreading through my body, causing pain from the inside but not the outside. I'm just still from the outside. Suddenly the venom stops, and I'm not in pain anymore. My heart stops beating, meaning everything inside me has stopped functioning. While I'm not awake, Rosalie and Alice take me to another bed and put a dark blue dress on me. They then spread some liquid on me so that I'll heal and that my bones and ribs will come back together. Then they do something to the brush and use it on my hair by brushing through my wavy hair. After that is done, they leave the room. I am now by myself with my eyes closed. Suddenly all my bones and ribs are healing, and my hair gets brighter and cleaner than before. I start moving my body a little bit, and suddenly I am free to open my eyes, and they flash open. I get off the bed rather stiff because I am feeling different since now I'm a newborn vampire. I start looking around, and everything is different with vampire eyes. I keep looking around, and then I see Edward standing by the window looking at me. I begin to walk toward him and feel a cold breeze through me and notice I have a cold temperature. I continue to walk over to him, and he holds out his hand for me to touch it.

"We are at the same temperature now." Edward says.

I grin, and he touches my face with the other hand that he's not using.

"You're so beautiful." Edward says.

I turn around and walk over to the mirror to see myself. I am so pale, with really red eyes.

I turn back around to Edward with love and adoration.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Edward says kissing me.

I pull away and hug him, pulling him tightly to me, causing him to have a hard time breathing.

"Bella, you're stronger than me right now." Edward says.

I pull away, and suddenly I realize I forgot about someone.

"Renesmee!" I yell.

"She's so amazing." Edward says.

"I have to see her."

"No, Bella, you need to get your thirst under control."

I suddenly feel thirsty for blood.

"We have to hunt." Edward says taking my hand and heading outside to the forest


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's P.O.V

I wait ten minutes to get an answer and don't have a reply. I walk into the nursery room and see Carlisle and no Bella. She must have made it because he is cleaning up the mess with Bella and the baby.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Bella made it. She's out with Edward hunting." Carlisle replies.

"You mean she's not dead, and she's now a vampire."

"Yeah, I didn't see it. I just walked in when they left."

"Oh. When are they going to be back?"

"Soon."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

I walk out of the room and just wait for them on the couch.

Bella's P.O.V

"You ran away from human blood and made your first hunt. You're better than mature vampires who can't do it." Edward says.

"Yeah." I laugh.

Suddenly, I hear Jacob come down the stairs from the house and comes toward us.

"Jake, you're still here." I say in surprise.

"So are you." Jacob says.

He starts getting closer to me.

"You look, so... you. Except the creepy eyes." Jacob says.

I smile.

"Yeah." I say.

Jacob gets closer to me, and I tense up and get scared. I do not want anything to happen to him because even though I'm with Edward, I still care about him.

"I would keep a distance for now." I say.

"Why?" Jacob asks.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"True, but it's safer for the baby if you see how you deal with me."

"When do you care about Renesmee?"

"I don't, but for the safety of the baby, it's best you test yourself on me."

"Oh, ok, I'll try."

"Ok, take a whiff."

I am shocked. He is stinky.

"Jake, they're right, you do stink." I say.

Edward and Jacob start to laugh.

"Do you want to meet your child now?" Edward asks.

"Yes." I reply.

We all walk into the house, finding Alice and Jasper beside each other, Esme and Carlisle beside each other and Emmett on the couch. Rosalie is in the back of the room with Renesmee in her arms.

I walk toward them, and they all turn around except Rosalie.

"Welcome to the family." Esme says.

"You look amazing, Bella." Alice says.

I get closer to Rosalie when suddenly Carlisle speaks to me.

"She was waiting for you." Carlisle says.

I walk toward Rosalie with Edward by my side and Jacob on the couch beside Emmett. Rosalie then turns around and hands Renesmee to me, and I lay her in my arms. I want to cry, but vampires do not cry. Renesmee looks in my eyes with her big brown eyes that she got from me. Suddenly, Renesmee's hand touches my face and flashes a memory of me as a human before I died. The memory disappears when she moves her hand away.

"What was that?" I ask.

"She also has talent. Alice tells the future, and I read people's thoughts. She inherited it from Alice and me. So her talent is when she touches your face with her hand, and she tells you her thoughts." Edward replies.

"That's amazing."

I hold her a little longer on the couch, and suddenly Jacob walks over to me.

"She's so much like you, Bella, except the face structure." Jacob says.

"I know." I say.

"Well, I better go, Billy could be worried about me."

Jacob walks away from me.

"Wait!" I yell but he leaves before I can speak.

"Rosalie!" I yell.

Rosalie runs in the room at vampire speed.

"Yes, Bella?" Rosalie asks.

"Will you take Renesmee, please?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I run out of the room in vampire speed to the door, and Edward catches up to me.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks.

"To stop Jacob from leaving." I reply.

"Why?"

"I don't have time for questions; I have to stop him."

I run out the door and see Jacob getting on his motorcycle and putting his helmet on.

"Jake!" I yell.

"What!" Jacob snaps.

"Don't go."

"Why can't I go, it's not like I should be here. We're not together."

"Don't say that you're my best friend. You can be here even if we are not dating."

"Bella, they don't even like me, and besides, they don't want me here."

"So, who cares? I live here now, and if I want you here, you can."

Jacob gets off his motorcycle and walks over to me. Suddenly, his smell comes to my nose. He smells so bad which I'm going to have to get used to. Jacob grabs me with his strong arms and hugs me tight. It does not hurt because I am now a vampire.

"That's sweet, Bella, but I can't be here all the time. I have things I have to do deal with." Jacob says.

"Let me guess you have to go run back to your pack, which you hate?" I ask.

"No, actually, I bailed on my pack, and I don't go by Sam's orders anymore."

"What... what happened?"

"Well, Sam wanted to kill Renesmee, because Sam found out that she was harming you, and since I didn't want them to hurt you and order to hurt the baby, I took my side, and I don't have a pack anymore I'm on my own now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"There is also more."

"What's going on?"

"Well, while we all thought you were dead. Sam and Paul came to the house and said that they are still wanting to kill Renesmee for killing you."

"You didn't let them near her, right?"

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. You would hate me."

"Yes, I would."

"Well, Bella, I have to go I would let you go with me, but that would break the treaty."

"How?"

"Well, now you're a vampire, and I don't know if Sam would allow you on our territory."

"Jake, because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I would hunt on your territory."

"I know, but you have to talk to Sam."

"Ok."

"Bye, Bella."

Jacob hugs me again and then walks back to his motorcycle.

"Bye." I say.

He puts on his helmet, turns on his motorcycle on, and drives away. I walk back to the house, very upset. Sometimes I wish I was not a vampire so I can hang out with Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's P.O.V

I get to La Push and head to my house and pull into the driveway. Billy comes out in his wheelchair.

"Hey, Jacob." Dad says.

"Hey, dad." I say getting off my bike and putting the stand down.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in days."

"I am doing fine now."

"Really? I thought you would be upset that Bella is dead."

"Actually, she is still alive."

"How? Sam said she was dead."

"Well, she's a vampire now she changed right after she died."

"Oh."

"So, what are you going to do now that Bella's a vampire?"

"I don't know we can't be together because she's married, and she's a vampire."

"I know. If you imprinted on someone, you could forget about her."

"Yeah, well, I got to go. I have to talk to the pack. See you later."

I head out of the house and phase into my wolf. I run as fast as I can to get to them. I do not see them in the forest, so I think that they will be at the beach. I head toward the beach, and I see that they are at the beach hanging out. I phase back in human form and head toward them.

"Hey, Jacob, are you still crying about Bella?" Jared teases.

"No, actually, she's now a vampire." I say.

"Is she hotter now?" Embry asks.

"Yeah, I guess she is still the same except the eyes."

"Oh."

"So, are you guys still going to kill Renesmee?" I ask.

"No, we forgot about that." Paul says.

"I didn't; I am still thinking about it." Sam says.

"Well, there's no reason to because Bella isn't dead." I say.

"True." Sam says.

"So, what are you going to do about Bella?" Embry asks.

"I don't know we are just friends now, and we can't even hang out because she would break the Quileute treaty." I say.

"How would she break the Quileute treaty she hasn't done anything wrong, right?"

"No."

It is silent for a minute.

"I got a deal if Bella comes down here and proves that she wouldn't do anything bad we would allow her on our territory."

He takes his hand out for me to shake.

"Just her nobody else." I say.

"Yes." Sam replies.

"Then we have a deal."

"Well, bye."

"Wait, Jacob, are you are coming back to the pack or not, and are Seth and Leah coming back?"

"I am not, and I don't know about them you can ask them, but I assume they're on my side."

"What do you mean, you have your pack now?"

"I guess I have a Black's pack because of Seth and Leah are on my side."

"Oh well, good luck."

I shake his hand.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V

The next day is typical, as usual. As a vampire, my life is pretty much the same as a human, except we drink animal blood, and we have to keep the vampire secret. I hold my daughter for hours. I love looking at my daughter's beautiful face. Renesmee must get it from Edward because he is so handsome. Edward comes in from behind me.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I ask.

"Yes, she so adorable." Edward says.

Rosalie comes in for her turn to hold Renesmee.

"She is adorable." Rosalie says getting her hands out.

"Yeah." I say holding Renesmee.

Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme come back from hunting, I think. It would not take this long to hunt, so I guess they had something else. Alice comes in to talk to me.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Alice says.

I forgot today is my birthday, maybe because I stopped aging that I did not care anymore.

"I stop aging three days ago." I say.

"We are celebrating it anyway, so suck it up." Alice says.

We head to the forest away from the Cullen's house.

"Where are we going, you know I still hate surprises." I say.

"You would like this one." Alice says.

We stop somewhere, and she is still covering my eyes.

"Are you ready?" Alice asks.

"I have been ready." I reply.

"Ok."

She takes her hands off my face.

"Surprise." Alice says.

"Do you like it?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I love it." I say.

"Well, go in and check out your house." Alice says.

Edward and I head inside to our new house.

"You're welcome." Alice says.

We walk inside to the cottage, and the first thing we see is the living room. Edward takes my hand, and we head down the hall to the first room we see, which is Renesmee's room. Renesmee's room is covered in white. There are white walls, white bed, and white furniture. We head to the next place, which is our closet. I walk in and see so many clothes.

"Let me guess Alice." I say.

He nods his head, and I go past him out of the closet to another room. We walk into the next room and see our bedroom.

"This is our room." Edward says.

"We don't sleep." I say.

"But we can do something else."

He kisses my shoulder.

I realize what he meant, and I grab him to throw him on to the bed and start kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's P.O.V

The next day, Edward and I head back to the main house. I walk in and see Emmett and Carlisle sitting at the dinner table reading a newspaper. Emmett looks up and smiles at me.

"Done already?" Emmett jokes.

Everybody giggles except me.

"Did you break stuff?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett. No." I say.

Is he serious? He is so sick. Everybody giggles again.

"So, where's Renesmee?" I ask.

"She's with Rosalie outside." Carlisle says.

"Oh."

Right before I walk outside, the phone rings. I walk over to it, slowly wondering who it is.

"Bella, it's Charlie he has been calling for days wondering if you are okay." Edward says.

"Well, I'm fine now." I say.

"Yeah, but you need to tell him that."

"Ok, I'll tell him tomorrow. I'm not ready to talk to him."

"Ok." Carlisle and Edward say.

Emmett walks back in talking.

"I'm going to miss this place." Emmett says.

"What do you mean?" I say in a serious tone.

"We have to leave. Everybody thinks that you're dead, and we can't let anyone know that you're a vampire." Carlisle says getting up.

"But I can't just drop everything and go."

"I'm sorry, Bella. But we have no choice."

"Ok."

Edward walks over to me and touches my shoulder.

"It's okay, Bella, you can still tell Charlie and see Jacob." Edward says.

Jacob, I almost forgot him. I need to talk to him.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, Bella, we should go hunting to go get something to eat." Edward says.

"In a minute, I want to see Renesmee." I say.

"Bella, no. Remember, you need to hunt first."

"Edward, I can control my thirst." I say walking past Edward and speeding down the stairs and outside to see Renesmee.

I walk over to Rosalie and see her on the ground holding Renesmee.

"Hey." I say to Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, I took care of your baby while you were gone, and now she's yours." Rosalie says walking over to me and putting her in my arms.

Renesmee has gotten bigger again since yesterday. She even got prettier.

"Hey, beautiful." I say to Renesmee.

"I'll be inside if you need anything." Rosalie says.

"Ok."

Rosalie walks in, and Edward walks by her and comes out and stands right beside her.

"Bella, I can't believe you can inhale her scent." Edward says in surprise.

"I know I'm only doing this to see her." I say.

"I know."

He leans down and kisses me on my cheek.

We walk back inside upstairs to the living room. I sit down, and Edward sits beside me. When we sit down suddenly, my cell phone rings in my pocket, I hand Renesmee to Edward and then get my phone out of my pocket to see who it is. It is Jacob. I get up and walk downstairs to the front door and walk out.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey, Bella, I need to talk to you." Jacob says.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask concerned.

"It's about the treaty."

"What about the treaty?"

"Well, yesterday, when I got home, I talked to Sam about you and our treaty."

"You told him I'm still alive?"

"Not actually, I told him you are a vampire now."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Anyways, they don't trust you being on our land if you come to visit."

"Why?"

"Well, one, you're a newborn, and two, you can hunt on our land."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, does that mean I can't see you anymore?"

"No, I can visit, but Bella, I'm not done yet."

"What is it?"

"Well, Sam and I made a deal that if you want to come on our land, you have to avoid killing anyone and hunting on our land for a week. If you pass that, then he would allow you on our land anytime you want."

"Jake, I would never hunt on your land or kill anyone."

"I know, but you need to tell him that."

"Ok."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, anything to see you."

"Ok, great see you later, I guess."

"Ok, bye, Jake."

I hang up the phone. After I hang up the phone, I run back up the stairs to the living room and go back over to Edward with Renesmee in his arms.

"Who was it?" Edward asks.

"It was Jacob." I reply grabbing Renesmee out of Edward's arms and putting her in my arms.

"What did he want?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"Ok, well, Jacob told me before he left yesterday that he can't see me anymore because of the treaty." I say.

"What about the treaty?"

"Well, you know that you guys can't pass their land."

"Yeah."

"So now that I'm a vampire, they don't trust me visiting them in La Push."

"I can see why."

"You don't trust me either?"

"I do. It's just you're newborn, and I don't think it's the right time."

"Then how am I able to visit Jacob if I can't go on their territory?"

"I don't know, but you're going to have to figure that out yourself."

"I already have."

"What?"

"Jacob and I made a deal with the pack that if I want to visit Jacob on their land, I can't hunt on their land ever and not to kill any humans for a whole week."

"That's a good deal, but when are you going to visit?"

"I don't know, yet I think he has to tell Sam that I agree with the plan."

"Ok, well, good luck I can't help you, so you have to do this on your own."

"I know I can do this by myself."

"Ok."

He kisses my forehead and walks out of the room.

Jacob's P.O.V

After I hang up the phone, I head over Emily's where Sam is to talk to him. When I get there, I walk over to Sam, who is with the others.

"Hey, Sam." I say.

"Hey, Jacob, did you talk to Bella?" Sam asks.

"Yes, and she agrees with the deal."

"Good, so when is she coming over?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Why don't you get your phone out and invite her over!"

"Ok."

I get my phone out and dial Bella's number.

The phone rings, and suddenly she answers.

"Hey, Bella, sorry for bothering you, but Sam is making me invite you now." I say.

"Ok. Now?" Bella asks.

"Yes. Now." I reply.

"Ok, I'll be over in a minute, where do you want me to go?"

"Emily's because Charlie's at my house right now."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye, Jake."

I hang up, and Sam is looking at me.

"So, is she coming?" Sam asks.

"Yes, she's coming." I reply.

"Great, we will be inside." Sam says walking in the house while the others follow him.

All I have to do is wait for her.

Bella's P.O.V

I hang up the phone and walk in the kitchen where Rosalie is.

"Rosalie." I say.

"Yes."

"Can you take Renesmee for me? I have to go."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I walk down the stairs, and Edward interrupts me at the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks.

"I'm heading over to Sam's where Emily lives at." I reply.

"Why?"

"They want to be over there. They want to start the deal now."

"Oh, then, bye."

"Wait, I need a car."

"There's a car in the front, and here are the keys to it."

"Thanks."

I grab the keys and head outside to the car.

I walk toward the car and open it to get in and put the keys in the ignition to start the vehicle. After that, I close the door behind me and buckle up. I pull the level toward me and drive out of the driveway and onto the highway to La Push.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's P.O.V

When I get to Emily's house and pull in the parking lot, Jacob walks outside. I get out of the car and close the door behind me. He walks up to me, and I hug him. While I hug him, his scent gets to me, and I pull away and look at him.

"God, your scent bothers me." I say.

"You're going to have to get used to it if you're going to hang around me." Jacob says.

"Yeah."

"And I got to get used to yours."

"Yep."

He looks in my eyes, and it's getting awkward when he smiles, and I look away.

"We should go in." Jacob says.

"Yeah." I say following him inside.

When we walk inside, I see the pack in the living room and Emily in the kitchen. Jacob walks into the living while I stop right in front of the door in the kitchen, scared to go any further. Emily walks over to me, and I notice that she is human by her scent. She walks over to me, and I hold my breath from losing control of myself.

"Hey, Bella, nice to see you again." Emily says shaking my hand.

"You too." I say.

"You sure look different."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, everybody is in the living room. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

I walk in the living room, and everybody looks at me.

"Hey, Bella." Seth says walking toward me.

"Hey." I say.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry yells across the room.

"Don't call me that." I say.

"Why you weren't annoyed before."

"Well, I was human, and now I'm a vampire, and I don't like being called one."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Sam gets up and walks out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"He's still angry that you are here." Jacob says walking over to me and patting me on the back.

"Oh."

"So, Bella, I'm so surprised that you haven't lost control of yourself and haven't killed us." Paul says.

"Why would I want to kill you guys? You guys are friends of mine." I say.

"True, but you're a newborn."

"So?"

"So, you can kill someone by smelling their scent." Embry says.

"True, but when I smell people when they're near me, I just hold my breath like I'm doing right now." I say.

"That's impressive. I've never see a vampire do that before."

"Yeah, I learned from Edward."

"I see." Embry says.

"So, we should go get Sam and head out." Jacob says.

"Yeah." I say.

We walk out of the room and see Sam in the kitchen with Emily.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam replies walking out of the kitchen and out of the door to the outside.

"Wow." I say.

"I know." Jacob says.

We walk outside and walk over to Sam. He turns around and looks at me.

"You passed the first test." Sam says.

"What test?" I reply.

"You past through us without killing anyone now; you have to pass being around a lot of humans."

"So how are we going to do that, and how am I going to be a human when I have red eyes?"

"I have an idea. I'll be right back, Bella."

Jacob's P.O.V

I walk inside and go to the kitchen.

"Emily!" I yell.

"Yes, Jacob." Emily replies.

"I need some help. We are going to the town and Bella cannot go because of her eyes. What should I do?"

"I think I have something."

Emily walks out of the room. A minute later, she comes back with a big black box.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a box of contacts." Emily replies.

She opens it, and I see so many packets of contacts.

"What is Bella's real eye color?" Emily asks.

"It's dark chocolate brown." I reply.

"Ok."

She looks in the box for that color.

"Here are the contacts." Emily replies.

"I don't need all of them." I reply.

"Take them all she will need them when she's out."

"Ok, thanks."

I head out the door and walk over to Bella.

"What's that?" Bella asks.

"It's contacts." I reply.

"Oh."

"Put these in your eyes, and you will look like a human."

"Ok, is there a bathroom?"

"Yes, it's past the kitchen and the living room and down the hall on the right." Sam replies.

"Thanks." Bella replies walking down the hall.

"We will wait for you when you get back."

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob's P.O.V

Two minutes later, Bella comes back into the room. I cannot see her eyes because her head is down, but when she walks over to me, she looks up at me and looks into my eyes. When she looks up, I see brown contacts in her eyes.

"What do you think? Do I look human?" Bella asks.

"Yes, except that you're way paler than before." I say.

"Yeah."

"We should go now."

"Yeah."

We walk out the door, and we see Embry and Quil looking at us.

"Wow, Bella, you look hotter than before." Quil says.

"Thanks." Bella says with a curious look on her face.

"Quil, can you stop flirting with Bella you already have an imprint." I growl.

"Sorry." Quil says.

"We should get going before they start saying anything else." I say.

"Ok." Bella says.

Bella's P.O.V

When we start walking away from them, Jacob's hand gets close to mine, but I pull away before he can grab it.

"We are going to ride my motorcycle if you don't mind." Jacob says.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I say.

"Ok."

We walk over to his motorcycle, where he parked it, and I get on. I put on the helmet that I used to wear before, and so does he.

"So, where are we going again?" I ask.

"Into town." Jacob replies.

"Ok."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"Jake, I can do this."

"I know it's just I don't want to lose you if you hurt someone."

"I know."

I lay my head on his shoulder. We get on the road and head into Seattle. There are so many people around I have to hold my breath so I will not catch their scent. When we finally arrive, Jacob parks in the parking lot, and I get off.

"So Bella, since yesterday was your birthday. I want to get you something because I didn't get to see you yesterday." Jacob says.

"Jacob, that's so sweet, but I don't need anything. I have you. That is all I need." I say.

"I've never heard you say that before."

"I know."

"Why didn't you say that, do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, I know you still have feelings for me. I see it in your vampire eyes and the kiss on our mountain."

"I know you do."

He grabs my hand and looks at me.

"Can I hold your hand? We can just be friends holding hands." Jacob says.

"Sure, but don't make it look so real." I say holding his hand.

We walk out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk into town.

"Bella." Jacob says.

"Yes." I say looking up at him.

"We are near humans now you need to control your thirst."

"I know I've been doing it at Emily's."

"Ok."

When we walk by people, people are looking at Jacob. I get jealous and a little angry. I do not know why I am jealous. I guess it is because I'm still in love with Jacob. When Jacob starts looking up at them and smiling, I lose it and almost lose control of myself. I let go of his hand and stop.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asks walking over to me.

"Yeah, I almost lost control of myself." I reply.

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me?"

"Ok. Well, while we were just walking, I saw those girls looking at you and me well, I got jealous. Then I got furious and also lost control of myself."

"You're jealous. Why?"

"Because of I... Can we just go?"

"No, not until you tell me why you're so jealous?"

"It's because I still love you."

"Bella, I know, but you're married to Edward now, and I don't want to get in your way."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I think it's time for you and me to move on."

"What if I don't want to move on?"

"Bella, you're married if I kiss you, you would be cheating on Edward, and I don't want Edward killing me."

"True."

"And also, Bella, I think it's best if we stay friends."

"But."

"We should go."

"Ok."

Jacob's P.O.V

We start walking again and arrive at the jewelry store. I want to get a charm bracelet to put on her wrist that has a werewolf charm on it.

"Bella." I say.

"Yes." Bella says looking at me.

"I'm going to this store. Why don't you go to that shop next door?"

"Ok."

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob goes inside, and I head inside the other store. When I walk in there, there are so many cute clothes. I do not like fancy clothes but what I already have is a full closet of beautiful clothes. I walk around the whole store and wait for Jacob to come.

Jacob's P.O.V

I walk into the store, and a girl comes up to me.

"What are you looking for today?" The woman asks.

"Charm bracelets." I say.

"Ok, follow me."

We walk over to a glass case with charm bracelets in it. She opens the glass door with her keys and gets out a bracelet with nothing on it.

"Here." The woman says handing it to me.

"Thanks." I say.

She walks away and I walk around, looking at the charms. I finally find the right ones for Bella. It is a werewolf charm and another one that says best friends. I call the girl back over.

"Can I get these two charms?" I ask pointing to the charms.

"Sure." The woman says getting the charms out of the glass door.

After getting the charms out, she hands me the charms and closes the glass behind her.

"Thank you." I say taking it from her hands.

I walk over to the cash register to put the charms on the necklace, and to buy it. After paying for the necklace, I walk out the door and walk into the other store. When I walk in, I see Bella looking at clothes. I walk over to her and touch her shoulder.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replies.

We walk out of the store and keep walking down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob's P.O.V

We walk down the street, and I stop at a bench to sit down.

"Bella, let's sit down. I want to give you something." I say.

"Ok." Bella says sitting next to me.

We sit down, and I get out my bag and pull out a box.

"So, what did you get me?" Bella asks.

She opens the box and sees the bracelet. Bella takes the bracelet out of the box and looks at it.

"It is a werewolf charm." I say.

"It's beautiful, just like the one you gave me on graduation night." Bella says.

"Yep, and also, it's a charm bracelet, so that means you can add charms to it."

"Wow, it's beautiful, thank you Jake."

She hugs me.

"You're welcome." I say.

We pull away, and then she keeps looking at the bracelet.

"So, will you put it on me?" Bella asks.

"Sure." I reply.

I take the bracelet and wrap it around her wrist. After I wrap it around her wrist, I pull my hands away and look at her and smile.

"Jake, this is beautiful, and to make it better, all my charms are going to be about you." Bella says.

"That's sweet." I say hugging her.

We pull away and look at each other.

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob just looks at me for a moment, and then it gets awkward for me. I turn my head and get up.

"We should get going now." I say.

"Yeah." Jacob says getting up also.

We start walking down the street on the sidewalk. And then a couple of buildings down Jacob stops in front of a restaurant.

"I'm hungry. I am going to get something to eat. You can come in just to watch." Jacob says.

"It's ok I'm going to hang out here and try to get used to being around humans. I'll come in a little bit." I reply.

"Ok, see you in a little bit."

After he leaves, I just walk around. When I pass guys, they look at me and comment on me. I guess I am really hot as a vampire. After walking for 10 minutes, I stop at a little shop where I find different Quileute tribe jewelry and other cool stuff. I pick up a necklace, and the person speaks to me.

"Be careful that necklace is very fragile and rare." He panics.

"Ok." I say looking at the necklace.

"Do you like the necklace?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it?"

A cute boy walks out and speaks.

"Don't beg her into getting it." The boy says.

"I'm not." The guy says.

The boy looks at me and smiles.

"I'm sorry I'm Collin Littlesea, and you are?" He asks.

"I'm Bella Cullen." I say.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Collin says.

"Anyways, back to the necklace." Collin's dad interrupts.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you want it?"

"No, I'm actually looking for a charm for my charm bracelet."

I put it down and show my charm bracelet.

"Oh, we got some. Collin, can you go get the box of charms in the back?" He asks.

"Sure." Collin says.

When Collin goes to get the box, my eyes start hurting, I can't take the contacts out because people will see my red eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asks looking at me worried.

"Yeah, it's just my contacts." I reply.

"Oh, I think you should take the contacts out you could infect your eyes."

"I can't."

"Why wait, let me guess you're a vampire."

I look at him mad shocked that he said that.

"Wait, is that true?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

Suddenly Collin comes out.

"Here is the box of Charms." Collin says.

Collin's dad takes the box and opens it.

"Why are you guys so quiet and Bella, why do your eyes look red like they're infected?" Collin asks.

"Well, I'm wearing contacts, and my eyes hurt." I reply.

"Oh."

"And also she has a reason for wearing contacts." Collin's dad says.

"Like what?" Collin asks.

We are silent for a second.

"What is it, Bella?" He asks.

I walk over to Collin and whisper in his ear.

"I'm a vampire." I whisper.

"What." Collin says.

"You heard me."

"It can't be."

"It's true."

"Prove it."

"I can't in public."

"Oh yeah, the treaty."

"How do you know?"

"I'm part of the Quileute tribe."

"Really, are you a werewolf?"

"Yeah, a new one, I'm now learning."

"Who's teaching you?"

"Jacob Black, he's really strong and an expert."

"Really, I know him."

"Wait, are you the girl he has been talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has been talking about you. He came back to the tribe to talk after you came back to life."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I should go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So, what charm do you want?" The guy asks.

"Can I look?" I ask.

"Sure."

I take a look at the charms and find so many different kinds. I find charms of names and words like a boyfriend or best friend on crystal hearts. I like the best friend because it resembles Jacob.

"I like this one." I say pointing to the charm.

"The best friend crystal heart charm." The guys says.

"Yes."

"Ok, it's $25."

"Ok, is it ok if I come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you want me to put it on hold?"

"Yes, that's great thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob's P.O.V

We walk down the street, and I stop at a bench to sit down.

"Bella, let's sit down. I want to give you something." I say.

"Ok." Bella says sitting next to me.

We sit down, and I get out my bag and pull out a box.

"So, what did you get me?" Bella asks.

She opens the box and sees the bracelet. Bella takes the bracelet out of the box and looks at it.

"It is a werewolf charm." I say.

"It's beautiful, just like the one you gave me on graduation night." Bella says.

"Yep, and also, it's a charm bracelet, so that means you can add charms to it."

"Wow, it's beautiful, thank you Jake."

She hugs me.

"You're welcome." I say.

We pull away, and then she keeps looking at the bracelet.

"So, will you put it on me?" Bella asks.

"Sure." I reply.

I take the bracelet and wrap it around her wrist. After I wrap it around her wrist, I pull my hands away and look at her and smile.

"Jake, this is beautiful, and to make it better, all my charms are going to be about you." Bella says.

"That's sweet." I say hugging her.

We pull away and look at each other.

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob just looks at me for a moment, and then it gets awkward for me. I turn my head and get up.

"We should get going now." I say.

"Yeah." Jacob says getting up also.

We start walking down the street on the sidewalk. And then a couple of buildings down Jacob stops in front of a restaurant.

"I'm hungry. I am going to get something to eat. You can come in just to watch." Jacob says.

"It's ok I'm going to hang out here and try to get used to being around humans. I'll come in a little bit." I reply.

"Ok, see you in a little bit."

After he leaves, I just walk around. When I pass guys, they look at me and comment on me. I guess I am really hot as a vampire. After walking for 10 minutes, I stop at a little shop where I find different Quileute tribe jewelry and other cool stuff. I pick up a necklace, and the person speaks to me.

"Be careful that necklace is very fragile and rare." He panics.

"Ok." I say looking at the necklace.

"Do you like the necklace?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it?"

A cute boy walks out and speaks.

"Don't beg her into getting it." The boy says.

"I'm not." The guy says.

The boy looks at me and smiles.

"I'm sorry I'm Collin Littlesea, and you are?" He asks.

"I'm Bella Cullen." I say.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Collin says.

"Anyways, back to the necklace." Collin's dad interrupts.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you want it?"

"No, I'm actually looking for a charm for my charm bracelet."

I put it down and show my charm bracelet.

"Oh, we got some. Collin, can you go get the box of charms in the back?" He asks.

"Sure." Collin says.

When Collin goes to get the box, my eyes start hurting, I can't take the contacts out because people will see my red eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asks looking at me worried.

"Yeah, it's just my contacts." I reply.

"Oh, I think you should take the contacts out you could infect your eyes."

"I can't."

"Why wait, let me guess you're a vampire."

I look at him mad shocked that he said that.

"Wait, is that true?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

Suddenly Collin comes out.

"Here is the box of Charms." Collin says.

Collin's dad takes the box and opens it.

"Why are you guys so quiet and Bella, why do your eyes look red like they're infected?" Collin asks.

"Well, I'm wearing contacts, and my eyes hurt." I reply.

"Oh."

"And also she has a reason for wearing contacts." Collin's dad says.

"Like what?" Collin asks.

We are silent for a second.

"What is it, Bella?" He asks.

I walk over to Collin and whisper in his ear.

"I'm a vampire." I whisper.

"What." Collin says.

"You heard me."

"It can't be."

"It's true."

"Prove it."

"I can't in public."

"Oh yeah, the treaty."

"How do you know?"

"I'm part of the Quileute tribe."

"Really, are you a werewolf?"

"Yeah, a new one, I'm now learning."

"Who's teaching you?"

"Jacob Black, he's really strong and an expert."

"Really, I know him."

"Wait, are you the girl he has been talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has been talking about you. He came back to the tribe to talk after you came back to life."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I should go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So, what charm do you want?" The guy asks.

"Can I look?" I ask.

"Sure."

I take a look at the charms and find so many different kinds. I find charms of names and words like a boyfriend or best friend on crystal hearts. I like the best friend because it resembles Jacob.

"I like this one." I say pointing to the charm.

"The best friend crystal heart charm." The guys says.

"Yes."

"Ok, it's $25."

"Ok, is it ok if I come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you want me to put it on hold?"

"Yes, that's great thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's P.O.V

We arrive at Emily's house. I get off the motorcycle, and so does Jacob.

"We need to talk to Sam inside." Jacob says.

"Ok." I say.

We walk into their house and go find Sam. There is nobody in the house until I see Emily in the kitchen. We walk over to her.

"Emily, do you know where Sam is?" Jacob asks.

"He's in our room." Emily replies.

"Thanks."

Jacob grabs my hand, and we walk toward their room.

When we walk in, Sam is with Paul and Embry watching a football game.

Embry looks at us and smiles.

"So, how was your day?" Embry asks.

"Fine, I guess." I reply.

"That's good."

"So Sam." Jacob says.

"Yes." Sam says.

"Bella got through the day without killing anyone."

"That's good, but now you have all week to get used to being around people, so that means you have to be able to be around everyone, you know."

"Everyone." I swallow.

"Everyone especially, your father." Sam says with a severe tone.

'"You mean I have to tell my father that I'm okay."

"Yes."

I swallow and look at Jacob.

"What am I going to do?" I ask scared.

"Bella, you're going to have to tell him to be able to pass this test." Jacob says.

"Ok, when?"

"Soon."

I turn back to Sam.

"Ok, I'll do it." I say.

"Good. Well, bye." Sam says.

"Bye." Jacob and I say.

We both walk out of the room. I walk to the front of the door, and I just notice that Jacob is not behind me. I turn around and look at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have this feeling that you are going to leave me." Jacob says.

"Jake, I'm not going to leave you." I lie.

I am totally going to be leaving him. I do not know when to tell him. He is going to be upset.

"Well it's getting late I should get home. They could be worried about me, especially Edward." I say.

"I bet." Jacob replies.

I take the stuff, and before I leave, I hug Jacob.

"Bye, Jake. I'll see you later." I say pulling away from him.

"Bye, Bella." Jacob says.

I walk out the door, head to the car, and head home.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's P.O.V

When I get to the main house, it is now dark. I get out of the car and head up to the house. I open the door, and suddenly Rosalie comes running down the stairs.

"Hey." I say.

"Where have you been? You have been gone all day." Rosalie says.

"Yeah I went to hang out with Jacob."

"Why?"

"I had to deal with some things."

"What things?"

"Friends things and treaty things."

"What treaty things?"

"It's about me."

"Oh. What about you?"

"Can we talk about this later I want to hold Renesmee and see Edward."

"Ok."

I run up the stairs, and suddenly she grabs my arm.

"Wait." Rosalie says.

"What?" I ask turning around and looking at her.

"What's with your eyes they're brown?"

"Oh I forgot I put in contacts to pretend that I'm human to people."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

When I get upstairs, I see Edward in the living holding Renesmee in his arms. He looks up and smiles. I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips.

"How were you today?" Edward asks.

"Good. I'm allowed to be on their territory after this week if I don't hunt on their land." I reply.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course."

Edward hands her to me, and I put her in my arms.

After he put her into my arms, he looks back up at me again and looks straight in my eyes.

"Bella." Edward says.

"Yes." I reply.

"Why are you wearing contacts?"

"I had to wear them today, so I can get around town without people thinking I'm a vampire."

"You went to town?"

"Yeah and I didn't kill anyone."

"That's great. I proud of you."

"Thanks."

"So, should we get home?"

"Yeah."

We walk downstairs, and suddenly Edward stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking worried.

"We need to give Rosalie the baby." Edward replies.

"No, we don't. She's ours now, and I want to take her home."

"Ok."

We head out the door and head to our cottage. When we get to the cottage, I open the door and show Renesmee the house.

"Renesmee. This is going to be your house when you grow up." I say.

I head down the hall, and Edward locks the doors. After he does that, he catches up with me down the hall.

When I get to Renesmee's room, I show her her room.

"This is your room." I say.

I walk over to her crib set her in her bed. After that, I put the blanket on her. Edward walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I say.

"Yes she's adorable." Edward replies.

"Well we should let her sleep."

"Yeah. I'll see you when you come out."

"Ok."

Edward walks out, and I turn back to Renesmee and look at her.

"Goodnight, baby." I say.

I walk out of the room and head down the hall. When I get down the hall, I walk in the living room and sit down on the couch. When I sit down, I see a letter open lying on the coffee table. I pick it up to see who it is from. There is not any name on it. Edward walks in the room and sits next to me.

"Who is this from?" I ask.

"It's from Alice and Jasper. They sent it right after they left." Edward replies.

"When was this today?"

"A couple of hours after you left to see Jacob."

Edward leans and kisses my neck.

"Oh." I say.

I look at the letter again.

"Why did they leave?" I ask.

"It's in the letter." Edward replies kissing my neck all over.

Before I open the letter, Edward starts kissing my ears, distracting me.

"Edward." I say.

"What?" He asks still kissing me.

"Not right now, maybe later."

"Ok."

I look back at the envelope and pull the letter out.

 _Dear Bella and Edward,_

 _We left to protect you and your baby. This reason is that I had a vision that the Volturi is coming. Somehow they found out about your baby, and they think it is a threat to the vampire world and the humans, and they want to kill it. We will be back with evidence that the baby is not a threat to anyone, but for now, we will not be back for a while. Good luck you guys and stay safe._

 _, Sincerely Alice and Jasper_

I put the letter back in the envelope and set it on the coffee table.

"Why didn't she just tell us in person?" I ask.

"I don't know I guess they didn't have time and just left the last minute." Edward replies.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So, what are we going to do about the Volturi if they get here early?"

"I don't know let's just worry until it happens."

"Yeah."

"Bella, do you want a bath?"

"Sure."

He walks out of the room to the bathroom and turns on the water.

I get up, and suddenly Edward walks back into the room.

"Ready?" Edward asks.

"Yep." I reply walking to Edward and heading into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's P.O.V

I head to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look so different with brown eyes. I take the contacts out of my eyes and throw them away. I then look in the mirror again. Wow, I'm going to miss my brown eyes. Edward looks at me.

"Sooner or later, your eyes are gonna be golden brown like mine." Edward says.

"How? I'm a newborn." I say.

"You're not going to be one very soon, and you're going to be vegetation like us, so your eyes are going to change."

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

I look away from the mirror, and before I take my clothes off, Edward walks over to me and starts unbuttoning my clothes for me.

"Edward. I can undress myself." I say.

"Ok."

I unbutton my shirt and pants and take them off. I then take the rest of my clothes off and leave it on the floor.

I get in the bath and lay down.

"Do you want me to get in with you?" Edward asks.

"No, it's okay. I kinda want my alone time." I reply.

"Ok."

Edward walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

I lay down and close my eyes. What I hate about being a vampire is that I can't sleep. The only thing I can do is close my eyes.

The next day I walk into Renesmee's room and pick her up. She has gotten big. Edward suddenly walks in.

"Look how big she's gotten." I say.

"Wow, from how big she has gotten, she could look eight by the end of the year." Edward says.

"What do you mean?" I ask setting her down on the changing the table and walking over to the drawer.

"I found out that because Renesmee is half human half vampire, she grows like a human, so she grows every day."

"So you mean by the end of the year she could almost grow up and be walking?"I ask.

"Yes." Edward replies.

I start putting the clothes on Renesmee then put her shoes on.

"So, are you ready to head over to the main house?" Edward asks.

"No, not quite, can you take Renesmee for me?" I ask.

"Sure."

I hand Renesmee to Edward, and I walk out of my room and head to my bedroom. I head into my bedroom and grab my bag. I then head into my bathroom and grab my contacts just in case I need them today. I go to the closet and grab a shirt and pants. It's so hard to find something not fancy because my closet is covered with nice clothes that Alice bought and gave me. Then I grab some flat black shoes. I walk out of the bedroom and head back into Renesmee's room. He isn't there, so I walk toward the living room. I find Edward on the couch holding Renesmee. I stand there and watch them, and then Edward looks up and sees me. He gets up and walks over to me.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

I take Renesmee out of his arms, and we head back to the main house. While walking back, I suddenly feel a thirst for blood in my throat. I stop and look at Edward.

"Edward, I'm thirsty. I have to hunt. Take Renesmee and head to the house. I'll be there in a minute." I say.

He takes Renesmee and heads to the house. When he leaves, I speed through the forest to hunt for something to eat. What I hate about being a newborn is that I'm so thirsty so quickly. I speed up the mountain and stop on the treaty line where the river is. I forgot that I can't hunt on their land. I turn around and head through the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob's P.O.V

I wake up hearing the pack outside howling. I get out of bed, get dressed, and head outside. When I walk out of my room, Billy stops me to talk to me for a second.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" Dad asks.

"Sure." I reply.

I walk into the kitchen and stand by the counter.

"So, I heard you were hanging out with Bella yesterday."

"Yeah, so."

"I thought you couldn't hang out with her because she's a vampire, and she's married."

"I know, but we can still hang out as friends."

"How can you do that she can't even leave the house because she could break the Volturi treaty by revealing that she is a vampire?"

"I know that's why we hung out yesterday to test her if she can be around humans and see if she can control her thirst."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, she passed very surprisingly."

"Did she pass enough where she can see her father?"

"Yeah, I think so, but we don't know if it's time yet. Sam thinks it's better after a week if she doesn't kill a human and doesn't hunt on our land. She will be able to go on our land but not hunt on it."

"That's good, and I hope she passes so she can see her father. Her father is worried sick right now, and he thinks Bella is dead."

"That's terrible. Well, I have to go I will get Bella to talk to him soon. So, for now, don't tell Charlie anything."

"Ok."

I head outside and see Sam, Paul, and Embry outside my house shirtless.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" I ask.

"We got news." Sam replies.

"What kind of news?"

"It's news about Bella?" Paul replies.

"What did she do?" I ask worried.

"This morning, when you were asleep, we saw her hunting, and you know vampires like to cross over the river to get to the other side." Paul says.

"Yeah."

"Well, she almost crossed, but surprisingly she turned around."

"Wow good for her I knew she wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, this is the first time a newborn vampire regretted crossing the river." Embry replies.

"Wow." I say again.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you what's going on with her." Sam says.

"Ok."

Embry and Paul run back into the forest while Sam does not.

"One more thing. You, Seth, and Leah are doing patrol tonight to let you know." Sam says.

"Ok. Thanks." I say.

"Ok, well, see you later!" Sam yells.

"You too."

Sam turns around and runs in the forest.

Bella's P.O.V

After I hunt, I head to the main house. When I get to the driveway. I see Jacob's motorcycle in the driveway. I am curious why he is here. I walk in the house and see Jacob and Edward talking in the living room. I walk upstairs and walk in there.

"Hey." I say walking toward them.

"Hey, Bella." They both say.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I just told Jacob that Volturi is coming soon, and he wants to help." Edward says.

I turn to look at Jacob.

"You want to help?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm your best friend, so I want to help protect your child too." Jacob says.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot to me."

I walk over to Jacob and hug me. I pull away and walk back to Edward, and he puts his arm around me.

"So, Bella, I have to tell you something too." Jacob says.

"What is it, Jake?" I ask curious.

"It's about your dad. My dad said that your dad's been worried about you, and he thinks you're dead, and he wants to see you even if you're dead or not."

"So, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just came to tell you."

"Oh."

"So, I guess we are going to have to start packing now." Edward says.

"What do you mean, packing?" Jake growls.

"We have to leave. Everybody thinks Bella is dead, and we have to keep it that way." Edward replies.

"So, you're just going to leave and not come back?" Jake asks.

"Guess so."

Jake gets angry and looks at me.

"Bella, you can't leave!" Jacob yells.

"Why not?" I ask.

"What about your family and me."

"I don't know Jake. I just have to do what's best for us."

"What about the deal?"

"You're going to have to end it with Sam."

He turns away and walks off.

"Jake, wait!" I yell.

Jacob stops me and looks at me.

"Bella. If you want to leave, fine, but when you come running for me for help. I won't be there to help you!" Jacob yells.

"Does that mean you're not going to help us against the Volturi?" I ask.

"I guess so."

Jacob walks up and runs out the door.

"Jacob!" I yell again.

"Bella, he's gone." Edward says.

"What I'm I going to do. I think Jacob hates me now."

"I don't know Bella, but we need to start packing."

"Wait, where's Renesmee?"

"She's with Rosalie."

"Oh."

"We got to go."

Before I walk with Edward to the door, I look down and see my charm bracelet Jacob got me. I almost forgot I'm supposed to go get the charm today.

"Edward, wait!" I yell.

"What?" Edward asks.

"I have to do something. I'll meet you at the cottage tonight."

"Ok."

I run out the door, grab my purse of contacts, get in the car, and drive to Seattle. The only way to make him happy is to get my bracelet done.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's P.O.V

I pull into the parking lot, and before I get out, I put the contacts over my bright red eyes. After that, I get out of the car and head to the little store. Like always, college people are checking me out. I ignore them and head toward the shop. When I get there, I see the older man, not the young man.

"Hey, I'm here for the charm." I say.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who came to get the charm." The older man says.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be right back, stay right here."

"Ok."

After he leaves, some more college people are looking at me. One person comes over to me.

"Hey." The guy says.

"Hey." I say shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella. That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting a charm for my charm bracelet."

"Did your boyfriend give you that?"

"No, my best friend. We are really close."

"Oh, so you're single."

"No, I'm married."

"Married?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you're a little young to be married?"

"No, I'm only nineteen."

"Still."

I turn to him, angry.

"You should go. I don't need some guy flirting with me."

Suddenly the older man walks back in here with the charm.

"Can I see your charm bracelet I need to put the charm on." The older man says.

I take the charm bracelet off and hand it to him.

"Thank you." The older man says.

"You're welcome." I reply.

He walks out of the room with the stuff. I turn back to the person.

"I have reasons why I got married at nineteen." I say.

"Like what?" The younger man asks.

"None of your business."

I walk away to get away from him. He grabs my arm, and he looks at me.

"You're freezing cold. Are you sick?" The younger man asks.

Crap I forgot I am freezing cold what am I supposed to say. I guess I have to make up something.

"I'm freezing because of it's cold outside." I reply.

"Oh." The younger man says.

I walk to the other side of the shop, and he grabs me again.

"Can you quit grabbing me?" I ask.

"No, not until you tell me why you got married at nineteen." The younger man says.

"No!"

Using my vampire strength, I grab his hand and squeeze it hard, pulling his arm off me.

"Owe, what was that for!" The younger man yells.

"To get your hand off me." I reply.

"Look, I only grabbed you to get you to answer me."

"You can't get people to answer you by grabbing."

The person with the charm bracelet comes back out.

"Here's your bracelet. It's twenty-five dollars." The older man says

I get my money out of my purse and hand him the twenty-five dollars.

"Thank you." I say.

"Have a good day." The older man says.

"You too."

I walk out of the shop as fast as I can before the person grabs me again.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's P.O.V

I run as fast as I can out of the shop, and suddenly I run into a tall and cute person.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's ok. It happens all the time." The man says.

"Thanks, well, I better go."

I walk off, acting shy. What is wrong with me, I end up running into so many people? I guess because I am trying to walk as a vampire. I head back to the car and head home.

Jacob's P.O.V

I reach Charlie's house, pull in, and park the motorcycle. I hear him making noises by the side of his house, so I go back there.

"Hey, Charlie." I say walking up to him.

"Hey, Jacob, have you heard anything?"

"Charlie, Bella's...uh..." I say.

"No, she's not." Charlie says frowning.

"No, no, no! I mean, she's... she is fine. She's back home, and she's feeling better." I say.

"Why didn't you say so? That's great."

He starts to walk toward the front of his house, relived.

"There's something you need to see first." I say.

"I need to see Bella." Charlie says.

"Look, for Bella to get better, she had to...change." I say trying to get it out of my system.

"What do you mean, change?"

Charlie stops and turns around.

"Here goes nothing." I say starting to take my clothes off.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie asks.

"You don't live in the world you think you do."

"Jacob, put your clothes on."

"Now this may seem strange, but stranger things happen every day, trust me."

I suddenly get hot and shift into a wolf right in front of him.

Bella's P.O.V

I walk up the stairs and see Edward holding the baby. He looks up at me, and I walk up to him.

"Can I hold her?" I ask.

"Sure. She's getting huge, and soon we can't even hold her anymore." Edward says.

"Yeah."

While grabbing her, Edward looks at my wrist.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that. Jacob gave it to me when we were out together, and I just went to get a charm for it."

He looks at what it says.

"Best friend." Edward says smirking.

"What, I wanted something to represent him." I say.

Edward nods.

"Are you jealous that Jacob gets me gifts, and you don't?" I ask.

"No, and I do give you gifts."

"Ah huh."

"Fine, maybe a little."

"I knew it."

"I just think he gives more to you than I do."

"Edward you give everything by being with me. If I didn't have you, I would be heartbroken like before."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Emmett and Rosalie walk in.

"Hey, Bella, you have been gone a while." Emmett says.

"I know." I say.

"No, I mean, you leave a lot. "

"I had things I had to do."

"Let me guess, going to see your werewolf friend."

"Yeah, and I had to run errands."

"Oh."

The last hour we sit on the couch with Renesmee and Edward and the family watching a football game I do not enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's P.O.V

While watching a boring football game, I hear a motorcycle pull up. I walk over to the window to see who it is. It is Jacob. I wonder why he's here I thought he was mad at me. He walks to the front door, and I speed down the stairs to answer it. As soon as I get to the door, I answer it. He has a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have to tell you something." Jacob replies.

Edward is right upstairs looking down.

"About what?" Edward asks.

"Come in, Jake, tell us outside on the patio." I say closing the door behind him.

We head upstairs and walk outside to the patio.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" I ask.

"I told the secret to your dad." Jacob replies.

"What you told my dad that I am a vampire?"

"No I only told him you were different and still alive. I told him my secret."

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut it would have been easier."

"I solved a problem, and you were leaving."

"Jacob, we have a half-human half-vampire child. What would we even tell him." Edward says.

"And seriously, he's not going to let this go. He's going to want to know what's with me." I say.

"So did you consider the physical pain you'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white-hot branding iron down her throat, and that's assuming she can control her thirst." Edward says.

"Bella, look Charlie's been in hell, and I know you would be much happier with him in your life." Jacob says.

"Jacob don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself."

"I'm sorry you feel that way because he's going to be here in ten minutes."

"What. Why didn't you try to stop him?" I ask rushing back inside and heading into the kitchen.

"I tried he wouldn't stop." Jacob replies to Edward.

Edward is by my side while I grab my bag off the counter, looking for my contacts.

"You got the contacts, right?" Edward asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Good."

"I'll be in the bathroom."

I grab the contacts and rush into the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's P.O.V

After putting my contacts in, I go in the living room and sit down on the couch next to Edward, waiting for my dad to get here.

"I hope he doesn't notice anything." I say.

Jacob walks into the room

"He won't I taught you everything." Jacob says.

"Thanks, Jake."

Suddenly I hear a car pull in. Carlisle goes downstairs to open the door as Charlie walks up to the house.

"Hello, Charlie." Carlisle says.

"Where's Bella?" Dad asks.

Carlisle motions for dad to come inside, and he takes dad to me. When he gets upstairs and sees me on the couch with Edward, he instead looks scared and worried.

"Bella." Dad says looking worried.

"Hi, dad." I say.

"Are you ok?"

"Never better. Healthy as a horse."

"You don't turn into an animal, too, do you?"

I smile and shake my head. Suddenly Jacob speaks and looks at him.

"She wishes she was that awesome." Jacob says.

"Let's give them some privacy." Edward says getting up.

Carlisle and Jacob go with Edward out of the room, and dad comes and sits next to me. I hold myself together from trying to kill him because of his scent.

"Uh...Jacob said that this was necessary. What does that mean?" Dad asks.

"I really think it would be better..." I reply as dad interrupts.

"I want to know what happened to you!"

"I can't tell you."

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"You do, but if you really need one, I can't stay here."

"Oh, come on! No! No more going away!"

"Dad, you're just going to have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm alright. I am more than all right. Can you live with that?"

"Can I live with that? Well, I do not know, Bella. I mean, I just watched a kid I have known his entire life turn into a very large dog. My daughter looks like my daughter, but doesn't."

"Can you just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?"

"And I don't need to know this?"

"No. Not Really, you don't."

"Well, I'm not going to lose you again. I can't."

"Then, you won't. I promise."

Dad walks over to me and hugs me.

"I missed you, Bells. So much."

"I missed you, dad."

While we are hugging, Edward comes in with Renesmee in his arms, breaking our hug. We then look up and see Renesmee.

"Charlie, this is Renesmee." Edward says.

I walk over to Edward and stand next to him.

"Your niece." Dad says.

"Our daughter."

"Right. The adoption."

Dad looks at Renesmee for a moment.

"Renesmee?" Dad asks.

I nod my head.

"She's got your eyes, Bella." Dad says looking at me then Renesmee. "Need to know, I guess."

I nod my head again and smile.

"Well, I better go." Dad says.

"Ok, I'll walk you out." I say.

We head downstairs and stop at the door. I open the door and head outside.

"Bye, Dad." I say.

He hugs me, and I hug him back. Edward comes out as Emmett and Jasper. We pull away, and he heads to his car.

"Bella." Edward says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I think it's best if we stay because your father needs you."

"Yeah."

As dad pulls away, Jasper speaks.

"Well done, Bella. I've never seen a newborn show that kind of restrain." Jasper says.

"I'm not sure she is a newborn. She's so...tame." Emmett says.

"Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house." Edward says.

"Please."

We head to the forest where there is a rock to play on because Emmett wants to arm wrestle me. When we get there, Edward speaks.

"Don't hurt yourself, Emmett." Edward says.

Emmett and I get into position to start.

"Alright, on three. One, two...three!" Jasper says.

We start, and I beat him easily. Everyone claps, and I turn to look at Edward.

"Did you see that?" I ask.

I then punch the rock nearby, making it break and crumble, showing off my newfound strength. Suddenly the sun comes up. I walk straight to where it is.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asks grabbing my arm.

"I'll be right back." I reply.

He lets go of my arm, and I keep going to where the sun is. When I get there, I stand right in the sun, and my skin starts to sparkle. My time as a human is over, but I never felt more alive. I was born to be a vampire.


	19. Chapter 19

Jacob's P.O.V

While watching Renesmee in blonde's arms, I see Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's are doing an arm-wrestling contest. I laugh from how Bella beats Emmett in the game. I turn back around, and Rosalie comes up to me.

"Dog, will take her for me. I have to go." Rosalie says.

"Huh sure." I say.

I take the girl and put her in my arms. I walk over to the couch and sit down. I look at her, and I notice how adorable she is. She definitely has Bella's dark brown eyes. She looks at me, and she smiles. There is some connection between us; I can feel it. Bella and Edward come in, and I look up and notice Bella smiling.

"Oh hey, Bella. Rosalie wanted me to hold her while she had to go somewhere." I say.

"Oh it's okay. It's not like you're going to hurt her." Bella says.

I hold Renesmee longer and just look at her. She is so much like Bella when she was human.

"Ok that's enough budding, can I hold her?" Bella asks.

"Sure." I reply.

I hand her Renesmee, and then I look at her, and she is not smiling anymore. She then starts to cry.

"Jake, what did you do?" Bella asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Well you did something because she's crying."

"Well, all I did was hold her for a second, and we had a connection that's all."

"You didn't imprint, right?"

"No. I don't think so."

"I have an idea. Let's see if she smiles if you hold her again."

"Ok."

Bella hands Renesmee to me, and then she looks at me and smiles again. We both gasp and look at her.

"How?" Bella asks.

"I don't know; I guess she likes me." I reply.

"Yeah that could be it."

I hand her back Renesmee and Edward walks into the room.

"What's going on?" Edward asks.

"Nothing we found out that Renesmee likes Jacob." Bella replies.

"How?"

"We don't really know. I don't either." I reply.

"Weird."

"Well I better go home."

I then walk toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bella asks.

"I'm going home, of course." I reply.

"Do you have a pack to go to?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Also Jake, don't forget to tell Sam that I passed the test seeing my dad."

"Oh yeah, I'll tell him."

"Well bye, Jake." Bella says.

Bella's P.O.V

After he leaves, I hand Renesmee to Edward and head to the fridge in the kitchen to get a bottle of animal blood for Renesmee. After I do that, Rosalie comes in.

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie says.

"Hey." I say taking the bottle out and closing the fridge.

"I hear something is going on with Renesmee."

"I don't think there's something wrong with her; she just likes Jacob."

"Or maybe because she's growing so fast, she has feelings for him."

"Maybe. Well, I have to go feed Renesmee we can talk later."

"Ok."

I head back into the living room with Edward holding Renesmee.

"I got blood." I say.

"Great." Edward says taking the blood and feeding it to her.

"I better go hunt too."

"Ok, see you later."

I take off toward the door and head outside. I run toward the woods and speed so fast that I cannot see one thing I pass. Suddenly I stop and hear howling. I turn around and see Seth behind me.

"Hey, Seth." I say.

"Hey, Bella." Seth says.

"What are you doing here and where is Jacob?"

"He's at home. He wanted me to tell you that he told Sam."

"Ok well, thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye, Bella."

"Bye."

I turn around and run down the woods to hunt.


	20. Chapter 20

Jacob's P.O.V

"So, Bella passed the part of seeing her dad?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"So I guess all she has to do is control herself all the time."

"Ok."

"Before you go, are you seriously quitting the pack?"

"Yes, and we already went over that."

"And are Leah and Seth with you now?"

"I guess so; they said they quit your pack."

"Oh ok."

"I got to go I got to get home."

"Bye."

I leave the house, get on my motorcycle, and head home.

Bella's P.O.V

While hanging out with my daughter, Rosalie comes in and sits next to me.

"You know if only we had Alice to tell us when the Volturi is coming. We wouldn't feel so much in danger, and we would be prepared when they come." Rosalie says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Are you worried?"

"No not worried."

"Well we would need to figure a way to protect her."

It is silent, and I am thinking.

"If only she had a protector who can protect her all the time to keep her safe." I say.

"What do you mean, protector?" Rosalie asks.

"Like someone who would make sure nothing happens to her."

"Oh, how are you going to do that?"

"It won't be easy."

Jacob's P.O.V

When I get home, Billy is not back. I head into my room, take a shower, and redressed. I still do not see anyone here, so I head over to Charlie's, hoping he does not freak out after what I told him about me. When I get outside, I see a car pull up. I am assuming it is Bella because the Cullen's are not even allowed here. A door opens, and I see Bella getting out of the car.

"Hey, Bella." I say.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Bella says.

"Ok, let's go inside."

"Ok."

"No one is here, so we are good."

We sit down at the table.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Hum it's about the Volturi. They are coming in a couple of weeks." Bella replies.

"What do you mean the Volturi is coming in a couple of weeks that's too early."

"Yeah I know, but Alice said they found out about Renesmee, and they think it's an immortal child."

"I thought Alice left."

"Yeah but she left a letter saying they are coming. She will be back after finding someone who is like Renesmee and reveal they are not bad."

"Well I asked the pack we can help."

"Jake, they can kill you."

"Bella remember when I said that we are faster. We are, and I bet we can kill them faster, and I agreed with Edward that I would help."

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt like last time."

"I know I'll do the best as I can to survive."

"I hope so."

She looks so upset and scared. I am so surprised by how much she cares for me.

"Come here." I say.

She comes to me, and I give her a hug.

"It's just the last time you got hurt was during the fight with the newborns, and you got bit in the arm." Bella says.

"I know, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again." I say.

"About that, I need some to protect Renesmee when I fight."

"What do you mean, you need someone to protect her?"

"I need you to protect her meaning to keep her away from them."

"Oh, ok, I'll do it."

"Great, Jacob, you're the best."

She hugs me so tight that I almost lose my strength.

"Bella, you know I'm also human." I say.

"Oh, sorry." Bella says losing her grip.

"It's okay."

"Well I better go."

"Ok."

She leaves the room and goes out the door. Well, I better tell Seth, Leah, and Sam's pack that I am not fighting.


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob's P.O.V

After Bella leaves, I head to Sam's. When I get to Sam's, I walk in and see Sam in the kitchen with the boys. Sam turns around and looks shocked that I am here.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? I thought you were going somewhere." Sam says.

"Yeah but something got in my way." I reply.

"What is it?"

I walk outside, and he follows me.

"Well Bella came over after you left, and she said the Volturi is coming a little early." I say.

"Jacob you know we don't help the Cullen's unless there's a reason." Sam says.

"What kind of reason would that be?"

"If you imprinted on their child or something, we would help protect your imprint."

"But, I do have a reason, and you guys promised to help."

"Yeah we did, and also we can't if there is no reason. It's my rule in my pack."

"Well Bella wants me to protect her kid."

"Why?"

"Because she trusts me, and also, I think she doesn't want me to fight."

"Oh."

"So, are you going to help?"

"Sure why not you made a promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Before he walks off, I have one more thing.

"Sam, but there is a different reason, and I don't know what it is." I say.

"Ok, if you tell me what happened, maybe I would know." Sam says.

"Ok well, this morning, I was holding their child, and suddenly, there was a connection between both of us when she looked at me. I don't know if it imprint thing or something else." I say.

"Oh, that's weird. Maybe it's a sign that the little one could be the one, and it could be that you did imprint on her."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yep, well I have to get going Jacob see ya."

"See, ya."

I have to go tell Seth and Leah. I run in the woods to find them.

Bella's P.O.V

When I get home, I hear laughing from upstairs. I speed up the stairs and walk into the living room with everybody looking down at the ground. I look down and see Renesmee crawling. It is surprising, and I am so proud of her. I walk over to Edward and sit down next to him.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

"I don't know I just sat her on the ground to lie down, and suddenly she started crawling." Edward replies.

"Wow that's amazing."

Edward put his arm around me, and I lay against his chest.

"Soon she will be walking." I say.

"I know." Edward says.

Suddenly I hear howling outside. I get off Edward's chest and move his arm off me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks.

"I hear something." I reply.

I hear it again, and I get up and speed down the stairs and open the door and head outside. When I get out, I see a wolf outside. It is Jacob because of the fur. I cannot talk to him because he is a wolf, but I assume he wants to talk to me.

"Hey Jake, I assume you need to talk to me."

Jacob nods his werewolf head.

"Well, go shift back, and I'll see you inside." I say.

I head back inside, and he heads into the woods.


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob's P.O.V

When I get to the Cullen's house, I knock on the door and Rosalie answers it.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asks.

"I need to talk to your family." I reply.

"Ok."

I head inside and head up the stairs. I see them in the living room, and I walk in.

Bella looks up and sees me.

"Hey you finally came. Look what Renesmee can do." Bella says.

I look down and see her crawling on the floor.

"Isn't that amazing?" Bella asks.

I sit down on the couch beside her, and suddenly I see a charm on the bracelet I gave Bella on her wrist. I look at it, and it says something.

"Best friend." I say.

"Yeah I told you I wanted it to be about you." Bella says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Renesmee starts crawling toward me, and then she speaks.

"Jacob." Renesmee says.

"Did she just speak?" Bella asks.

"I guess so." I reply.

"Her first word was your name. I thought she would say, mamma or dada."

"Me too."

"I guess it means something."

"That she's starting to talk now."

"No, I was thinking of something else, but that too."

Bella looks at me like, and she is worried.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"It's nothing." I reply.

"Speak to me."

"Fine, well, I just discovered something you know that when I told you, there was a connection between her and me."

"Yeah."

"Well this could be why she said her first word, my name."

"What are you saying?"

"I think your child likes me."

"Of course she likes you, you're nice, kind, and very thoughtful."

"No, Bella, I think she likes me."

"Like she has feelings for you?"

"Yes, Bella."

Her temper goes up like mine does when I get angry, and she gets mad.

"No, Jake, it's impossible she can't be in love with you. She's only a child!" Bella yells.

"I know." I say.

"Jake, did you do something to her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I promise I wouldn't do this to you, Bella."

"Ok."

Suddenly Edward comes into the room. I have to tell him and the family.

"What was going on in here?" Edward asks.

"Nothing." Bella says.

"I heard yelling."

"Edward, I need to talk to you and your family." I say.

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen with everybody else." Edward says.

Bella picks up Renesmee and walks past me with an angry look on her face.

"What was that?" Edward asks.

"Nothing it's just we had a little fight." I reply.

"Oh."

We walk into the other room when we get in there. Everybody sees us coming in.

"What is the dog doing here?" Emmett asks.

"He's here to tell us something." Rosalie replies.

"How did you know?" Edward asks.

"He told me."

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, you know like the Volturi is coming?" I ask.

"How did you know?" Rosalie asks.

"Bella."

"Oh."

"So I asked my pack if they could help and they said they would."

"To fight?" Edward asks.

Bella walks in wondering what is going on.

"What's going on?" Bella asks.

"The pack is going to help." I reply.

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, but it was hard getting them to."

"How?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure."

"I better go and tell them I told you."

"Ok." They all say.

I head out of the kitchen, and Bella runs after me.

"Jake, what is it?" Bella asks.

"You don't need to know." I reply.

I run out of the door, and she chases me out.

"Yes, I do." Bella says.

"You will get angry." I say.

"No, I won't."

"Yes you will, Bella, you can't even control yourself that much, and I'm too afraid to be around you because I think you're going to kill me!" I yell.

I run toward the forest.

"Jake, where are you going?" Bella asks.

I ignore her and transform into a wolf.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's P.O.V.

It's been days and weeks since I have seen Jacob. He wouldn't answer my phone calls and text messages. I'm so worried about him. I go to sit down on a chair in Renesmee's room and watch her play with her toys. She has gotten so big now, and she looks five. She can walk on her feet but not the best.

"Mommy, where's Jacob?" Renesmee asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Will he ever come back?"

I sit down on the ground and put her in my lap.

"I don't know Renesmee. He wouldn't talk to me." I reply.

"Oh." Renesmee says.

She gives me a hug, and I hug her back.

"Come on, let's go to the main house where daddy is." I say.

She picks up her teddy bear, and I pick her up, and we head to the front door. Right before I open the door, there is a knock on the door. Who would know where we live. I answer it, and it is Jacob. I set Renesmee down and hug him.

"Why haven't you answered my phone calls?" I ask.

"I've been busy with work, you know you remember I still have school." Jacob replies.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're seventeen."

"Yep so I bet you're wondering how I know where you live."

"Yeah."

"Well you weren't at the house, so they told me where you were."

"Oh well, you can come in."

He walks in, and I close the door behind him.

"Are we staying here?" Renesmee asks.

"Yes, for now." I reply.

"She stands now?"

"Yes a lot and her growth."

"I can tell."

"So, do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure why not."

Renesmee walks off to her room while I show him the house. We head into Renesmee's room.

"This is her room, of course. We changed a little bit because she has gotten bigger." I say.

"It's really cute." Jacob says.

He walks into the room and looks around.

"You guys have a lot of toys." Jacob says.

"Well we like to keep her company." I say.

He sits down beside Renesmee. I walk in and stand in the door.

"Is that the little teddy bear she carries around?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, she would not put it down. If you try to take it from her, she will get mad." I reply.

"I bet." He says.

Renesmee gets up and hugs him.

"To let you know she treats you like you're her brother." I say.

"That's really cute." He says.

Renesmee pulls away, and he gets up.

"Let's head to the next room." Jacob says.

He walks past me, and I follow him.

"You got to see our closet. It's huge." I say.

We walk into the closet.

"It is huge you can fit a T.V. in here." Jacob says.

"I know." I say.

We head out of the closet.

"Well let's go to the living room." I say.

We head into the living room.

"This is really nice you must hang here a lot." He says.

"Yeah, I'll usually hang here when I want to be alone and Edward's usually at the main house." I say.

"Oh." Jacob says.

"Yeah we were getting ready to go down there, but you came so."

I sit down on the couch, and he sits next to me.

"So about the deal, is it over, and I'm I allowed to visit you and see my dad?" I ask.

"Yeah." Jacob replies.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you I've been busy."

"Of course."

"Bella, remember I have a shift, a new pack, and school. I can't be here all the time."

"Yeah."

"Well I better go I have patrol tonight."

"Ok."

We get up, and I give him a hug. He hugs me and then walks to the door. I walk over to say goodbye.

"Bye, Jake." I say.

"Bye, Bella." Jacob says walking out the door.

I close the door and go get Renesmee and head to the Cullen's house. When I get to the Cullen house, I see Jacob pulling away. I carry Renesmee inside, and we go upstairs. When we get upstairs, I put down, and she runs over to Edward.

"Hey, sweetheart." Edward says.

"Hey." I say.

I walk over to them.

"How long has she been talking?" Edward asks.

"About a day now." I reply.

"Wow soon, we will put you in preschool."

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea she grows every day, and people will start noticing her growth. I think when she stops growing, maybe we can put her in High school." I say.

"Yeah."

"Hey I'm going to be back later I'm going to hunt see you later."

I head out, and Edward takes her in the other room.


	24. Chapter 24

Jacob's P.O.V

During patrol, all I can think about is Bella. It's weird. Lately, I still become the person before she got married and engaged. I still want her to myself, but that won't happen because she's married. At the beach, I sit with Seth, Leah, and Embry. Quil is with Claire, who is still little, Paul with my sister Rachel, and Jared with Kim and last Sam and Emily together, of course. They are all hanging out in the sand. Embry hasn't yet found his imprintee like me, and so have Seth and Leah.

"It would be so nice to have imprinted on someone so that I could forget about Sam." Leah says.

"Me too, not about Sam, but someone to spend time with." Seth says.

"Me too."

"You know that's great, but what about me I just lost the girl of my life to vampire?" I ask.

"You know if you have imprinted, you wouldn't have to think about Bella anymore." Leah says.

"I know it's just it won't happen. I can't find the right girl."

"We know we know. Your thoughts are really strong." Seth says.

"I know. Right now, it's confusing and different." Embry says.

"I know." I say.

"What do you mean, you know?"

"I'm just confused about my life. Bella and I are just friends now, and I quit the pack."

"Wait, you quit? I thought you were kidding."

"No."

"Then, if you are not lying, who's in your pack?"

"Seth and Leah."

"Is that true, guys?"

"Yep." Seth and Leah say.

"Well, can I be in the pack?" Embry asks.

"Sure, but you have to tell Sam." I reply.

"Ok, but I don't think he would like it."

"I know that's why I'm asking you to tell him."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

I shove him, and we both laugh. We then both get up.

"Well, I got to go. We have a shift, of course, if you are on my side." I say.

"Ok." Seth and Leah say.

"Wait, your shift is in the afternoon?" Embry asks.

"Yeah, Sam and I set it up. They are in the evening, and we are in the afternoon." I reply.

"Oh, I would like to do that than in the evening."

"Ok then, go tell Sam."

"Ok."

They get up, and we head to the forest off the beach.

Bella's P.O.V.

When I get to the house, we walk into the living room, and Renesmee walks over to Edward.

"God you're getting big." Edward says.

I watch him talk to her, and I smile. I just can't lose my family, Edward and Renesmee mean so much to me. He looks up at me.

"How are you, Bella? You never look like this since you changed." Edward says.

"It's nothing I'm just worried." I reply.

"Me too, Bella, everybody is going to be okay. My parents just went out of town to find the Egyptian Coven, and they will be back soon, but for now, we stay here."

Egyptian Coven is from Egypt that isn't vegetarians, they feed on human blood, and they are mated.

"But what about the rest of the covens we need more." I say.

There is the Denali Coven, who lives in Alaska. They have the golden eyes like my family and mine that just changed this morning.

"We will go to the first thing tomorrow when they get back." Edward says.

"Ok." I say.

"So, what have you been doing today?" Edward asks.

"Well, I had been hanging out at the cottage with Renesmee and Jacob came by to talk to me because he hasn't answered my phone calls."

"Have you figured out what going between Jacob and Renesmee yet?"

"Yeah, kinda, I think it's not Jacob. I think it's Renesmee. I think she's in love with Jacob."

"What how?"

I set Renesmee on the ground. Emmett walks in the room, and Renesmee walks over to him.

"Who is my favorite niece? You are." Emmett says picking her up.

Renesmee giggles interrupting our conversation.

"We should go in the other room." Emmett says taking her to the other room.

After they leave, I speak.

"I think it's because she's human and growing up fast that her skills to knowing stuff are causing her romance side to get bigger." I say.

"So you're saying she's already falling for Jacob at a young age." Edward says.

"Yep."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we can't do anything or not that I know of."

"What about Jacob, does he have feelings for her?"

"No."

"Well, then I think we will be fine."

He hugs me, and I hug him back. He then kisses me on the head. Suddenly Rosalie is holding Renesmee and walks in with Emmett.

"All done now?" Emmett asks.

"Yes." Edward replies releasing his arms from me and I pull away.

"Good because we have news to make."

"Ok, what is it?" I ask.

"We are leaving for a couple of days to find some nomads that used to be Carlisle friends, so you guys got the house to yourself for a little while until Esme and Carlisle get back tomorrow." Emmett replies.

"Ok." Edward says.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Now." Rosalie replies.

"Oh."

"Ok, well, be safe. See you later." Edward says.

"Me too." I say.

Rosalie hands me Renesmee and walks off out of the room.

"I guess it's just us tonight honey." I say to Renesmee.

The next hour we are watching T.V. and I've been trying to get a hold of Jacob. He still won't call me. He said he had patrol tonight, so I think he could be free. Maybe he's at the beach. I try calling him again, and he still doesn't answer. I give up if he doesn't want to talk to me, then I won't speak to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Jacob's P.O.V

After the patrol, I phase back into human form and go find a pair of shorts that I hid. After I do that, I check my phone to see if I have any messages. I have two messages from Bella. It must be an emergency. I call her, and she does not answer. I call her again, and she still does not respond. I put the phone back in my pocket and run home to get changed.

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob just called me, and I did not answer it as if I said if he wants to play this way, then we will. Edward looks at me and smirks.

"Why aren't you answering your phone, who is it?" Edward asks.

"It's Jacob, and he not answering my phone calls so, I'm ignoring him." I reply.

"Why?"

"Because I can!"

"Ok, you don't have to get your tongue in a twist."

"Sorry, I just hate when he ignores me. It gets on my nerves."

"Bella, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have no choice. I hated him to since the first time I met that guy, but now I think you guys need to fix your guy's problems, so I forgive that guy."

"Why because you never liked him before when we were friends."

"I don't like you, and him fighting, besides Renesmee is already falling for Jacob."

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him."

"Well I'm going to go I'm going to take Renesmee out to learn to hunt."

"Ok."

"Are you going to be okay alone?"

Edward picks up Renesmee.

"Yeah, I'm going to try calling him again." I reply.

"Ok." Edward says kissing my forehead and leaves the house.

After he leaves, I call Jacob again. He did not do anything that could have been busy. He does not answer. I call him back, and he finally answers.

"Hey it's me, Bella, why didn't you answer the phone!" I yell speaking fast.

"Bella, slow down and repeat that." Jacob says.

"Sorry, I said why you are not answering my calls."

"Oh, I didn't tell you I do a patrol in the afternoons now with my pack, and Sam does patrol at night with his pack."

"Oh, is that why you wouldn't answer your phone calls?"

"Yes."

"So, why did you call?"

"I was calling because tomorrow I need you to come with me to Alaska to find some vampires we know."

"Why?"

"I need you to protect Renesmee from any harm getting to her."

"Ok, when are we leaving?"

"In the morning, as soon as we are packed."

"Ok."

"Well, bye."

"Wait, there has to be something else because you called me like a million times."

"Yeah, can you come over?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and set it on the table. I then walk outside out on the balcony and walk back and forth. I do not know what to say. Jacob and I have been having up and downs lately since I got married, and I do not know where to leave it. We are friends now, but every time we are around each other, it does not feel like we are friends. It feels like we are more than friends are. Suddenly he pulls up in on his motorcycle, and he gets off, looks up, and sees me on the balcony.

"Hey!" I yell waving to him.

"Hey." Jacob says smiling.

He has the most beautiful smile I ever have seen.

"I'll be up there in a minute." Jacob says.

"Ok." I say.

He heads inside with the door unlocked and meets me on the balcony. When he comes out, I hug him. His scent does not bother me because, practically, I have gotten used to it. He hugs me back, and I hug him tighter.

"Bella, you have a strong grip." Jacob says.

"Sorry." I say pulling away.

"So what's wrong, you seemed upset on the phone."

"Yeah, I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

I walk over to the edge of the balcony, look out, and see the view of the forest.

"About us." I reply.

He comes and stands next to me.

"What about us?" Jacob asks.

"Do you still love me?" I ask.

"Yes. I always have. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know."

I do not know what to do; I love Jacob. Not as much as I love Edward. He loves me, and we cannot be together.

"Bella, I'll always love you even if we are never together." Jacob says.

"Why I mean how that's impossible, you will eventually find someone else." I say.

"No, I won't, Bella. I've never met someone so great before in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and even after you became a vampire, I thought you would have changed a lot, but you haven't, so my feelings haven't changed."

It is silent for a second, and we do not speak. I do not know what to do. I am so confused. Everything would have been fine if Jacob did not love me back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asks.

"I don't know. I am so messed up, and my life is messed up. I feel like I made a mistake of marrying Edward and wanting to become a vampire." I reply.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm so in love with you before I thought he was the one."

"So you're saying that after you lost Edward and before you got with him again, you wanted to be with me your entire life."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know why?"

I turn toward him and look in his eyes.

"Yes, I want to know why because lately, I think you're crazy right now." Jacob says.

I grab his shirt with my vampire strength and pull him close to me. I then put my hands around his neck and move my lips close to his. He realizes what I am doing and moves away.

"Bella, wait, you're married, and Edward could be around." Jacob says.

"No, he took Renesmee out to learn to hunt." I reply.

"Ok, then."

He moves closer to me, his lips touch, and he kisses me. I can remember the last time we kissed on that tall mountain where I told him to kiss me before I got married. I try to pull away, but he keeps kissing me. I push him inside and push him against the wall with my vampire strength.

"Wow, you're a very feisty vampire." Jacob says looking into my eyes.

"I have my sides." I say.

"Bella, did you ever notice your eyes are golden brown now and not red anymore."

"Yes."

"They look better on you than red eyes."

"Really because I thought you would have hated it."

"Nope well I love the brown eyes but I think the yellow eyes make you look hotter."

I blush.

Jacob's P.O.V

I grab her face and kiss her again if this is the last time we kiss. I want it to be special. I pull her closer to me, and she moves closer to me. I feel her cold skin on me, but I do not care. I kiss her more, and she kisses me too. It is so passionate that I turn her against the wall. Her mouth is halfway open, and I move my tongue halfway in her mouth. She kisses me more, and our tongues meet.

Bella's P.O.V

I feel so good around him; even as a vampire, he makes me feels safe. He touches my waist and lifts his hands to my shirt. I pull away from the kiss and look at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I don't know." Jacob replies.

"Well, don't." I say moving his hands away from my body.

"Yeah, I should."

"Jake, will this be our last kiss together?"

"I'm afraid so, Bella."

"So."

"So I should get going. I do not want Edward reading my mind and seeing what we just did. Moreover, I need to clear my head for a little while."

"Ok." I say.

He hugs me goodbye, and I do too.

"Bye, Jacob." I say.

"Bye, Bella." Jacob says pulling away and heading home.

"See you tomorrow."

"You too."

When he heads downstairs, Edward walks past him with Renesmee. I walk to the kitchen and sit down. He walks inside and stands in front of me, leaning against the counter. Renesmee runs over to me, and I pick her up and put her in my lap.

"So, did you guys talk things out?" Edward asks.

"Yes, we're good. Jacob's going to try to move on, and so am I." I reply.

"Good."

He leans into me and kisses my lips. I kiss him softly on the lips so that it will not be weird for Renesmee, who is right next to me.

"Well, I'm going to head home. I'm tired, and I bet Renesmee is." I say.

"Ok." Edward says.

I get up, grab my phone off the table, and carry Renesmee home.


	26. Chapter 26

Jacob's P.O.V

The next day I get dressed, pack a little for Alaska, and tell Seth and Leah I am going out of town for a while. When I head out to tell them, I see Embry coming toward me from the woods.

"Hey, Embry." I say.

"Hey, Jacob, I have news." Embry says.

"What news?"

"You know a couple days ago when I asked to join your pack, and you said for me to tell Sam first."

"Yeah."

"Well, I told him, and I'm in your pack now."

"Great, well, then if you are in the pack I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going out of town for a couple of days with the Cullen's, and I need you to be the Alpha for a couple of days, meaning I need you to be me for a couple of days."

"Wait, why are you leaving with the Cullen's?"

"I promised Bella that I would protect her child from the Volturi. I might have told you that I'm protecting the child."

"Jacob, we are not supposed to be helping the Cullen's. They are enemies to us."

"That is what Sam says, and I don't follow him anymore. That's why I quit, and if you don't like what I'm doing, then you shouldn't be part of my pack."

"Fine, but you know I will never like the Cullen's."

"Ok, well, I'm heading to the Cullen's to go to Alaska. See you in a couple of days, and also I almost forgot, can you tell the other two because I'm late, and I don't have time to tell them."

"Yeah."

"Ok, thanks."

I run off to my motorcycle and head to their house.

Bella's P.O.V

I finish packing and pack Renesmee's stuff. Edward has Renesmee at the main house, so all I have to do is get the stuff ready. When I get the stuff I am wondering where Jacob is. He was supposed to be here by now. He must be running late. I head to the main house and go inside. I see Edward teaching Renesmee how to play the piano. She is getting so big, she is now looking at about five or six.

"Hey." I say walking in.

"Hey, sweetie." Edward says stopping to look at me.

"Have you seen Jacob? He was supposed to be here by now."

He nods his head, and suddenly, I hear his motorcycle pulling up.

"He's here finally!" I yell.

Jacob comes to the door, and I rush down the stairs to answer it.

"You're late." I say.

"Sorry, pack stuff to deal with." Jacob replies.

"Ok."

We head upstairs, and I see Renesmee playing this time. Jacob walks in and smiles. Renesmee sees him and speaks.

"Hey, Jacob." Renesmee says waving to him.

"Hey, Renesmee," Jacob says.

"She can speak in a conversation now?"

"Yeah, she started today. She's still working on it though."

Jacob nods his head and looks at Renesmee. Suddenly Carlisle walks in.

"Everything is in the car ready." Carlisle says.

"Ok." I say.

"Wait." Jacob says looking out the window.

"What is it, Jacob?" I ask.

"Sam, he has something."

I head downstairs with Jacob and see Sam at the door.

"Hey, Sam." Jacob says.

"I have a note. Alice and Jasper crossed our lands to get to the ocean last night and left a note on our land." Sam says.

"They came back."

"Yeah, they wanted to give this to you, Bella."

"Ok, thanks."

I take the note and head pack inside while Jacob says goodbye to Sam. I run upstairs to everyone.

"I have a note from Alice and Jasper." I say.

"What does it say?" Carlisle asks.

"Alice said to gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That is when they will come."

"We did that, and well, Rosalie and Emmett haven't got back yet." Esme says walking in where the other vampires we got are.

"I guess they will be back tonight or tomorrow." Carlisle says.

Suddenly Jacob walks in.

"All right, let us get this show on the road." Jacob says walking in.

"Ok, I'll take Renesmee to the car." I say.

Renesmee gets out of the chair and walks over to me. I grab her hand, and we head to the car. Jacob also follows us. When I strap Renesmee in the car next to Jacob, Edward comes out of the front door and comes to the car. I then get in the car, and he does too.

"Are you guys ready?" Edward asks.

"Yep." We all reply.

"Alright."

Edward pulls out of the driveway, and we head to the airport to take the flight to Alaska.


	27. Chapter 27

Jacob's P.O.V

When we get on our plane, I take my seat. Bella is talking to Renesmee about where she is sitting. She tells Renesmee to sit with me because Bella wants to sit with Edward because she thinks it would be an awkward since we kissed yesterday. Renesmee walks over to me and sits in the chair.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, Jacob?" Renesmee asks.

"Sure." I reply.

She smiles and buckles up. While she does that, I smile and look at her. She has seriously gotten tall. She is like 3 ft now. After she buckles up, she turns her head at me and see me looking at her. She smiles, and I turn my head to the window. Ten to fifth teen minutes later, we are in the air now. Renesmee starts shivering. She does not have a blanket with her.

"I'm freezing." Renesmee says rubbing her arms up and down.

"Renesmee, let me help you." I say putting my arms around her.

She lays her head against my chest. Edward and Bella look up and see me with my arm around her.

"She is freezing. She wouldn't stop shivering." I whispers.

"It's okay, we know you care." Edward says.

A minute later, Renesmee is cocked out. The rest of the flight, Renesmee sleeps. She must have been tired. I get a little tired, too, and fall asleep.

Bella's P.O.V

Watching Jacob take care of my child make me realized how much he cares. It makes me so happy. Also, seeing Renesmee with Jacob makes me realize how safe she is in his arms.

Two hours later...

After hours of pretending to sleep, I look up and see Jacob awake. He is stroking Renesmee's hair through his hands while she is sleeping. I just realize that Jacob could or would be a great husband for her in the future. I lay back against Edward's chest and smile.

"Edward." I say.

"Yes." Edward says.

"I think everything will be just fine, and everything will go back to normal."

"Me too, honey me too."

Edward kisses my forehead.

An hour later and before landing.

Jacob's P.O.V

Renesmee's finally wakes up and gets off me.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I say.

"Hey, sweetie." Edward and Bella say.

"Hey." Renesmee says.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"Well, we will be landing in fifty-five minutes."

"Ok, mommy."

Renesmee gets out a little kid book and shows it to me.

"Will you read this to me?" Renesmee asks showing it in my face.

"Sure." I reply taking the book.

I open the book and start reading it to her. After reading the book, she claps.

"That was a good book." Renesmee says.

"Yes." I say.

After reading to Renesmee, I feel like a father to her. I think that in the future I could really be a great father. An hour later, finally landing, we grab our bags, and I grab Renesmee's hand and walk her out of the crowd and out of the plane. Bella and Edward are behind us, grabbing their bags. When we get into the airport, we walk over to some chairs, and we sit down. I look at my phone and I got a message from Embry.

 _Embry- Everything is fine. We hope you get there safe._

 _Me- I arrived at the airport. Sorry to get your text late. Be home soon._

 _Embry- Great, I have important news._

 _Me- What is it?_

 _Embry- Actually, I will call you later. I do not want to ruin your trip._

 _Me- Tell me!_

 _Embry- Fine. Quil wants to join the pack._

 _Me- Why?_

 _Embry- He said Sam is really mean or bossy, and he does not like his rules anymore. He thinks that imprinting on a child is now against his treaty._

 _Me- I do not. Besides, I am afraid it could happen to me._

 _I look at Renesmee and smile_.

 _Embry- Why? Oh, wait, let me guess you think it is possible that you could imprint on Bella and Edward's child, Renesmee._

 _Me- Yes, but that's not important right now back to Quil. When I get back, I will talk to him. However, for now, tell him it is a no for you._

 _Embry- Ok._

 _Me- Well, I have to go bye._

 _Embry- Bye._

I put my phone away in my pocket and see Bella and Edward walking out.

"Well, we should get going. I rented a car for us, and it should be out front now." Edward says.

"Ok." We all say.

We head out of the airport and find the car. People come toward us, grabs our bags, and put them in the back truck. I get on the left side of the vehicle, and Bella buckles up Renesmee on the other side. Bella then closes the door, get in the passenger's side, and Edward closes the door of the truck and pays the person. He is now in the driver's seat, buckles up, closes the door, and drives away.


	28. Chapter 28

Bella's P.O.V

When we get to the hotel, we stay in the car while Edward walks inside and checks in. I get out of the car, get on the other side, and go to park the car. After I park the car, I turn around and look at Jacob, who looks frightened now that I turned and looked at him.

"What?" Jacob asks.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I ask.

"What?"

"I saw you on the phone at the airport."

"Oh, that, I was talking to Embry."

"What did he want?"

"Quil wants to join my pack, nothing really important."

"Oh."

I turn back around in my seat. I thought it something more serious. Edward comes out and asks me to pull up the truck. I pull it up, pressing the button, I get out helping get the luggage out, and Jacob gets out of the car too and grabs his luggage. Edward gives him his key to his room.

"Thanks." Jacob says.

"Welcome." Edward says.

I do not think I've seen them this nice before for a while.

"Hey, Bella, I'm going to my room if you need me." Jacob says.

"Ok." I say.

He then heads inside the building.

Jacob's P.O.V

As I walk into the building, I look to see which floor I am going to be. I am going to be on floor of five rooms, 204. As I take the elevator and walk down the hall, I find my room on the left side of the hall. I swap my key, and it turns green. I open the door, walk with my luggage, and close the door behind me. When I walk, I put my luggage against the wall next to the bed. After I do that, I sit on the bed. I do not know what to do next. I usually have patrol by this time. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to the door. It is Bella. I wonder what she is doing down here.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in your room unpacking?" I ask.

"We are only staying for the night and leaving tomorrow night to take the six a clock flight back." Bella replies pushing the door open further and walks in.

I close the door and walk over to her.

"Bella..." I say but get interrupted.

"Jake, I can't help it. I really what to know what's going on with you. You ran off fast into the hotel." Bella says.

"Bella, I'm fine. I just wanted some alone time."

"Really because I think there's something wrong."

"There's nothing, Bella." I walk over to her and grab her freezing cold arms. "I'm fine Bella, I swear."

"Oh, really, you seem cozy with Renesmee today on the plane."

"I was holding her; she was cold."

"Ok, whatever you say."

She walks toward the door, opens it, and walks out. After she leaves, I go downstairs to the lobby to grab something to drink. I sit at the bar, and a young woman I think in her 20s or 30s comes up to me.

"Hey, what can I get you champagne, beer." The woman says.

"One beer please." I say.

I cannot believe I want a beer. I am only seventeen years old. Maybe this help me will get over the Renesmee thing Bella keeps talking to me about. She comes back with the beer and I'm surprised she didn't ask for my ID. I give her the money. After she leaves, I open the beer bottle and take a sip. I have never drank beer in my seventeen years of living. I take a sip, and well, it tastes strange. I put it down, and a woman sits right next to me.

"It's like you've never had a beer before." The woman says.

The bartender walks away and lady comes and sits next to me.

"Hello." The lady says.

"Hi." I say.

"You seem like you need company."

"I'm fine. I don't need your company."

"Come on, what's your name? I'm Christina Moore, and you are."

"Jacob Black."

She shakes my hand, and I let go.

"So you look young, how old are you?" Christina asks.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Not until you tell me first."

"Fine, I'm seventeen."

As she drinks her drink, she almost spits it out by the surprise of what she heard.

"What?" Christina asks.

"You heard me." I reply. "Now your turn."

"I'm twenty- four."

"'Oh."

I take enough sip of my drink, and the lady looks at me surprised.

"Aren't you too younger to drink?" Christina asks.

"Aren't you too old to be talking to me?" I ask.

"Touché."

I finish my drink and ask for another.

"I think that's enough for you today." Christina says.

"I better go." I say getting out of my seat.

"You too."

I head to the elevator and my room, and before I get to my room, Bella comes by me. What does she want now?

"Have you been drinking?" Bella asks.

"A little." I reply.

"How many?"

"Just one." He replies. "Oh ok, go to bed then."

"Ok."

I unlock my door, walk in, and go to bed.

Bella's P.O.V

There has to be something going with him. I have to go to the bar and talk to someone who he was talking to. Maybe I can figure out what his problem is. I take the elevator down to the first floor and head to the lobby. We I get to the lobby, there is no one hanging out, but not until I see the bar with an older woman and young woman talking. I walk over there and sit down. The older woman standing by the bar stops talking and looks at me.

"May I help you with a drink?" The bartender asks.

"No, thanks. I don't drink alcohol." I lie.

I had to come up with something quick. I cannot drink beer because I will have bulk it right up. The young blonde girl that looks like she is in her twenties or thirties next to me has a shocked look on her face.

"You don't drink alcohol?" The lady asks.

"No, it's just bad for my body even though I'm nineteen." I reply.

"You're nineteen? You look around my age."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that."

"So, what's your name?"

Now that I am married, I have to start using my new last name.

"Bella Cullen." I reply.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Christina Moore." Christina says.

"Nice to meet you, too"

It is silent for a second, and I think that maybe she talked to Jacob. Perhaps I can get some answers.

"Hey, five or ten minutes ago, were you talking to a tall, muscular tan guy in this very seat I'm sitting in?" I ask.

"Yeah, Jacob Black was here. Why?" Christina asks.

"I'm his best friend, and I'm worried about him. His room is next to mine, and so when I came out, he looked miserable. Did he say anything about anything?"

"No, not really. I just asked him his name, how old he was, and then I told him he shouldn't be drinking then after a minute he left."

"Oh, well, thank you. I better go."

"Ok."

I get up, head out of the lobby, take the elevator up, and go to my room.


	29. Chapter 29

Bella's P.O.V

The next day we put our stuff in the car, and we drive off onto the road. Jacob is in the back with Renesmee playing a game. Renesmee has gotten bigger today. She starts looking more as if she is five or six. The game they is playing is rock, paper, and scissors. Some reason every other game they both would win.

"That was fun. Let's play again." Renesmee says.

"Sure." Jacob says.

Jacob is such a great friend to Renesmee. I do not know what I will do without him. Jacob looks at me, smiles then look back at Renesmee.

"Ok, rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Jacob says and brings out scissors.

Renesmee brings out a rock. She hits Jacob's hand.

"I win!" Renesmee yells.

"Darn, I think you're cheating." Jacob says.

I laugh at both of them playing around. When we get to the Denali's house, the Denali Coven is outside. Edward gets out of the car and walks up to them.

"Edward, is everything alright? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Carmen asks.

"Is it Irina? Have you heard from her?" Kate asks.

"Not directly." Edward says.

"Why is your bride waiting in the car?" Eleazar asks.

"And why have you brought a wolf with you? I can smell him from here." Kate says.

"My family's in danger; I need your help." Edward says.

"What's happened?" Carmen asks.

"It's hard to explain, but I need you to be open-minded, can you do that?"

"Of course." Tanya says.

Edward looks at us, and I turn around and look at Renesmee.

"Ok, time to meet some new people." I say.

"What if they don't like me?" Renesmee asks.

"They'll love you." Jacob says.

Jacob looks at Renesmee and smiles as Renesmee smiles at Jacob.

"They will, once they understand you." I say.

"They just haven't met anyone like you before." Jacob says.

I smile, looking at Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob is such a great friend to Renesmee as he is to me.

"Ok." I say.

I get out of the car as Jacob gets out too with Renesmee. As Renesmee gets out of the car, the Denali's are shocked to see her.

"The Volturi will come for all of us." Kate says.

"You get that thing out of here!" Tanya yells.

"She's not what she looks like." Edward says.

"This is a crime!"

Tanya suddenly attacks Edward, and he quickly pushes her aside, Kate then attacks Edward, but I quickly jump in and throw Kate aside, then both Kate and Tanya move to attack both of us.

"Stay back!" I yell.

"She has blood in her veins, and you can feel her warmth." Edward says.

"I can feel it." Carmen says.

"I'm her biological father, Bella's her mother."

"Impossible." Kate says.

"It's true. She was born while I was still human." I say.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Eleazar says.

"She can show you if you let her." Edward says.

Jacob picks up Renesmee and walks over to the Denali's and us.

"Tanya, you owe us this much. We are all under a death sentence because your sister did not let us explain." Edward says.

Jacob brings her closer to Tanya, and Renesmee goes to place her hand on her cheek.

"Don't be afraid. This is how she communicates." I say.

As Renesmee touches Tanya cheek, letting her feel her memories, she suddenly understands and turns to her family.

"It's true. She's not immortal." Tanya says.

I know the rest of our family will face this fear as well. Fear of the unknown, fear of the Volturi. Carlisle and Esme visits the vampire family in Egypt as we head home back to Forks. Amun and Benjamin come back to our place to see Renesmee. As they get here, Renesmee touches Benjamin's cheek, then Benjamin takes Renesmee's hand and uses his power to entertain her. Edward and I stand and watch Renesmee play with Benjamin as Jacob leaves to train some new young wolfs.

"Benjamin can influence the elements." Edward says.

"And here I get super self control." I say.

Suddenly we all hear something fast move in the woods getting closer to us, and suddenly we see two female vampires appear out of nowhere. Renesmee runs over to me in my arms.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"That's Senna and Zafrina from the Amazon." Edward replies.

I take Renesmee to Senna and Zafrina to talk to them. The arrival of Senna and Zafrina meant that our pleas were heard in even the most remote corners of the world. While others searched for witnesses closer to home. A patriot Carlisle first met on the battlefield at Yorktown would become our most unlikely ally. We see the different vampire clans gather at the Cullen's home. Each of them won over, each made to see. Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although we were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. The Nomads Rosalie and Emmett sent were even more unpredictable, especially Peter, who had fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella's P.O.V

After I tuck in Renesmee for a nap in the nearest room possible, I head back downstairs and see all the vampires scattered around the house. I see Jacob in the living room standing against the wall staring at the vampires with an evil look. I walk over to him and stand next to him. He looks at me and grins.

"There are a lot of red eyes around here." Jacob says.

"They agreed not to hunt the area." I say.

"But, they'll feed somewhere."

I look at him, and something comes up in my head.

"Hey, did you talk to Embry and Quil?" I ask.

"Yeah, Quil joined my pack yesterday." Jacob replies.

"Wow, it's like you got your pack now."

"Hey, I got to go see you later."

"Ok."

As he leaves I just realize more vampires have set foot in pack's territory, more Quileute's turned, and their nature, compelling them to join the packs. Finally, Carlisle and Esme returned with our last witness. Our previous witness was Alistair. He was not very friendly. Now we have opened our home to eighteen vampires, many with gifts of their own. Zafrina has power over the mind; she can make anyone see what she wants him or her to. Outside I watch as Zafrina makes Edward see something in the forest. I wonder what he's looking at because I see nothing.

"If you weren't holding my hand right now, I could swear this is real." Edward says.

"I don't see anything." I say.

Suddenly Eleazar walks over to us.

"You didn't tell me your wife was a shield." Eleazar says to Edward.

"What, what's a shield?" I ask.

Edward looks at Eleazar, confused, and then he smiles.

"The ones I've met are so different." Edward says.

"It's a defensive talent." Eleazar says.

"It's why I couldn't read your mind even before. It is why Aro could not." Edward says to me.

"You have a very powerful gift."

Suddenly Kate walks over to me, grabs my hand, and tries to electric shock me, but it does not work.

"Oh, yeah, she's a shield alright." Kate says.

Garrett walks over to Kate.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated." Garrett says.

"Maybe it only works on the weak." Kate says.

Kate puts her hand up, daring Garrett to try to touch her.

"Garrett, I wouldn't." Carlisle says.

Garrett touches his finger to Kate's hand, and becomes electrocuted, and falls to the ground.

"You are an amazing woman." Garrett says.

Jacob's P.O.V

I run in the woods and meet up with the young Quileutes to teach them how to control themselves when they turn into wolves. We start running on our feet.

"Now, you guys can do some serious damage. Which is why you will need to control your phasing. If your mom pisses you off, you do not want to tare her head off." I say.

Suddenly I hear something in the woods, and I stop.

"Whoever is coming wasn't invited." I say.

I turn into a wolf, and I run into the forest with the young wolves following me, they catch up with me and chase after the two vampires who jumps up on some trees and then jumps down and sits on some rocks mocking us when Carlisle and the other vampires find them.

"Vladimir, Stefan. You are a long way from home." Carlisle says.

"What are they doing here?" Kate asks.

"We heard that the Volturi were moving against you, but that you would not stand alone." Vladimir replies.

"We didn't do what we were accused of." Carlisle says.

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle."

"We have been waiting for a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged." Stefan says.

"It is not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle says.

"Shame, Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed." Vladimir says.

"They enjoy a good fight." Stefan says.

"Aro's witnesses." Eleazar says.

"Oh, still hoping they'll listen?" Vladimir asks.

Bella's P.O.V

We head back up to the house, and everybody meets up in the library for a discussion. I sit down on the step, and Jacob sits next to me.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that a coven committed some crime." Eleazar says.

"So, Aro did this before?" I ask.

"Yeah, it happens rarely; I never realized it was a pattern."

"Apparently, he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repenting." Carlisle says.

"This person always has an ability and always given a place with the guard." Eleazar says.

"This is all about Alice; he has no one like her." Edward says standing across the room.

"Which is why she left?" I ask.

"But, why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asks.

"To spread the word that justice has been served after he slaughters an entire coven." Alistair replies.

"Benjamin, Tia, we are leaving." Amun says.

"And where will you go? What makes you think they will be satisfied with Alice? What has to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Alternatively, Zafrina, or Kate, or anyone else with a gift, anyone they want. Their goal is not punishment; it is about power, it's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family, but also for yours, and for the way you want to live." Edward says.

There is a moment of silence as the vampires look at each other, and then suddenly, Jacob stands.

"The packs will fight; we've never been afraid of vampires." Jacob says.

The Delani's suddenly stand too.

"We will fight." Tanya says.

"This won't be the first time I've fought a king's rule." Garrett says.

"We'll join you." Benjamin says.

"No!" Amun yells.

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please." Benjamin says.

"We will stand with you." Senna says.

"So will we." Siobhan says.

The other vampires start to stand forward.

"That didn't take much." Vladimir says.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward says.

"We will see." Alistair says.

Everyone showed courage, though we knew that Aro's army was moving against us. Soon we would face the dark gifts of Jane and worse the paralyzing vapor of her brother Alec, who could rob of your sight, sound, and touch.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella's P.O.V

The next day Edward, Garrett, Tanya, Carlisle, Kate, Emmett, and I are getting ready for the fight in a couple days.

"Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves." Edward says.

"Too bad we don't all have your shield." Garrett says looking at me.

"It doesn't help me fight though." I say.

"No, but it could help the rest of us if you could project it." Tanya says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, shield someone other than you."

"Is that possible?"

"Gifts can be developed over time." Carlisle replies.

"At first, mine was just in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body." Kate says.

"How do you do it?" I ask.

I grab Kate's hand and squeeze it a little too hard.

"Tell me!" I yell.

"Ow!" Kate yells.

I let go of her arm, and she speaks.

"You need to visualize it. See how it moves, what color it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it go beyond you." Kate says.

I try to but only manage to do it for a little moment.

"I think she needs something to motivate her." Kate says.

Edward suddenly steps forward.

"No!" I yell.

"It's alright. I can take it." Edward says.

"He says that now." Garrett says.

"Focus, Bella, or he's going to be hurting." Emmett says.

Edward puts his hand up, ready to touch Kate's hand.

"Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet..." I say.

Kate touches Edward's hand and sending a painful electric shock through his body.

"I'm sorry! I said that I wasn't ready!" I yell.

"Dude, you're not motivating her." Emmett says.

"You want to try?" Edward asks Emmett.

Emmett puts his hands up and backs away. I try it again, and Kate touches Edward's finger sending another electric shock through his body, making him scream in pain.

"Kate!" I yell.

"You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go and see if Renesmee's awake?" Kate asks.

"Are you crazy?" I ask.

"All right, this one's on full power."

As she is about to touch Edward, I finally manage to bring up my shield and protect Edward from Kate's power when she touches him.

"It's painful, but it's bearable." Edward says.

I smile.

"Ok, we should go again." I say.

"Emmett?" Edward asks.

"I'm good." Emmett replies raising his hands.

This evening in the cottage, Edward is in the living room, and I walk into Renesmee's room to tuck her in for bed. When I walk in, she looks up and smiles. She looks so beautiful. She is already looking at about eight or nine now.

"Hey mom, will you read me this story?" Renesmee asks.

"Sure, sweetie." I say walking to the left side of her bed, tucking her in, and taking the book from her.

She lays down, and I open the book to the first page.

"There is sweet music that softer falls. Than petals from blown roses on the grass. Alternatively, night-dews on still waters between walls. Of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass. Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies." I say.

After reading a couple of pages through the book, I look at her, and her eyes are closed. I close the book and set it on the chest beside the bed, and slowly I get up.

"Mom." Renesmee says.

"Hmm." I say.

"Did Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper run away because we're going to die?"

"No. I think they left to keep us safer, and that is what all these other people are here for too. I'll never let anybody hurt you."

I kiss Renesmee on her forehead and pull her close to me.

"Come here. Go to sleep" I say.

After putting Renesmee to sleep, I walk into the living room, not seeing Edward in there, so I take out Alice's note and look at it once more right before Edward walks into the room. I put away the note, and he sits next to me.

"It's strange. Physically I feel like I could demolish a tank, mentally I just feel...drained." I say.

"How about a bath?" Edward asks as he kisses my shoulder and starting to unbutton my shirt.

I look at him and smile.

"I do remember how to undress myself." I say reminding him again.

"Yeah, I just do it so much better." Edward says.

I smile.

"Bella, I've had a bad habit of underestimating you. Every obstacle you have faced, I would think you could not overcome it, and you just do. You're the reason I have something to fight for, my family." Edward says.

I look at him, he grabs my face, and I kiss him softly on the lips. He pulls away and gets up.

"I'm going to get the water running." Edward says.

He leaves the room, and I pull out the letter again and look at Alice's note again, I turn the note over to look at the ripped page from The Merchant of Venice, I notice the book on the bookshelf, open it and find a hidden note from Alice that says 'J. Jenks, Seattle - destroy this. Alice made sure only I would get the message because only my mind would be safe from Aro.

When Edward walks back into the room, I throw the book into the fire.

The next day I am in the car on the way to dads with Jacob and Renesmee.

"I'm surprised you took a break from Jedi training." Jacob says.

"If I don't take Renesmee to my dad, he'll come to us. With twenty-seven vampires, one human, that's not so great." I reply.

"I know that's what you told Edward."

I just do not reply as I realize that Jacob is aware of what I am doing.

"Whatever, I'm just glad to get away from all the reeking blood suckers." Jacob says.

I give him a look of disapproval.

"I'm sorry. I know they are good people. But come on, Dracula, one and two are... creepy!" Jacob says.

We both laugh. When we pull into dad's driveway, Renesmee quickly gets out of the car and runs toward dad and Sue as they come out of the house.

"There she is! Come here!" Dad yells.

He catches Renesmee in his arms and spins her around.

"Wow! Look at you! You have grown half afoot. Seriously, like six inches." Dad says putting her down.

"Come on inside; lunch is on the table." Sue says.

Dad looks up at Jacob and me.

"We got a tree to decorate, huh?" Dad says.

"I've actually got a few errands to run, guys. I'll be back soon, okay?" I say.

Jacob looks at me, leaves, and goes inside the house with Renesmee. If Jacob found out what I was doing, it would be bad not that he does not need to know. I get in the car and drive to Seattle to meet with J. Jenks. Alice's note gave me a sense of hope. Maybe she had a plan for us after all, and maybe J. Jenks was the key. I arrive at the restaurant, meeting Jenks, and going right to his table.

"Mrs. Cullen." J. Jenks says.

"Hi." I say.

"I'm so happy you called."

We both sit down.

"I always meet my private clients here; it's more uh...comfortable than the office." J. Jenks says.

"And it's more public." I say.

He smiles.

"So, what type of work do you do, J?" I ask.

"Well, you know this and that. It's always different, which keeps it interesting."J. Jenks replies.

"Have you known Alice and Jasper for a long time?" I ask.

"I've been working with them for more than twenty years. Also, my late partner knew Jasper fifteen years before that. He's uh...unusually well preserved."

"Yes, he is."

"I trust that Mr. Jasper is enjoying his vacation."

"He didn't tell you where he was going, did he?"

"No, no, no. He uh...just mentioned that he was leaving when he came by to place his order."

"I assume that his order is ready?"

"Of course, I've never been late with a delivery."

He slides an envelope towards me, and I open the envelope to find forged passports and documentation for Renesmee and Jacob.

"Is there a problem?" J. Jenks asks.

"No. My husband and I thought that we'd all be traveling together." I reply.

"Jasper said only two were traveling. His instructions were very clear."

I am clearly disappointed about this and I put the passports and documents back into the envelope.

"It is my mistake. Apparently, that's not going to happen." I say.

While driving back to Forks, after meeting with Jenks, Alice's vision was clear. Renesmee would have a future, but Edward and I would not be a part of it. When we get back to the house with Renesmee, I watch as Renesmee goes to Edwards's arms, and he picks her up and talks to her. I then walk into the other room, grab a bag for Renesmee, with some money, and write a letter for Renesmee.

 _My dearest Renesmee, I thought we would have forever together. However, forever is not as long as I had hoped. I know now why Alice left me clues; it has to keep you safe. Everything you and Jacob will need is in this pack. Jacob will protect you, and he will help you learn about the Tekona legends._

As I finish the letter, I close up the letter and set it in her bag. Alistair suddenly walks into the room.

"It's a romantic notion, isn't it? That a righteous few that can defy a great evil. However, I must admit you uh... even had me believing, for a moment. Well, good luck." Alistair says.

He turns around and starts walking out of the room.

"You are going to need it. Cheers." Alistair says.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella's P.O.V

The next day is Christmas, and we spend our Christmas at dad's house. It is just me, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee.

"The snow is sticking." I say looking out the window.

Edward walks up behind me.

"But we still have today." Edward says.

I turn around and watch as Sue helps dad clean up in the kitchen.

"I'm so glad my dad has somebody to take care of him." I say.

"Bella, no one's giving up here." Edward says.

Dad suddenly walks into the room.

"Alright, present time! Let's go!" Dad yells.

We all walk into the room, and I sit next to Edward on the couch. Also, Renesmee is by the fireplace next to Jacob.

Seth and Leah are still eating next to us. Also, dad is in his seat next to Sue.

"Seth, Leah, stop eating. Jacob, you start. Get it going." Dad says.

Jacob hands a present to Renesmee, and she opens it.

"Well, dad, we didn't have time to wrap yours, but here it is." I say.

I hand Dad a piece of paper, and I sit back down.

"It's a five day fishing to Fraser River. It is for you and Sue." I say.

"You leave tomorrow." Edward says.

"Wow, that's really nice. Thank you. Tomorrow, I can't...I can't leave tomorrow." Dad says.

"I made arrangements for you at work." Sue says.

"Very sneaky, and extravagant."

"And nonrefundable, I'm afraid." Edward says.

"You two trying to get to rid of me?" Dad asks.

He looks at us, thinking that there is something wrong.

"Cause it's working!" Dad yells.

He starts to laugh.

"Fraser River, that means we'll be chasing cutthroat." Dad says.

"We might even hook a rainbow or some bulls." Sue says.

"Woman knows her trout."

I walk over to Renesmee and look at what Jacob got her.

"Hey, beautiful, let me see." I say.

Jacob has gotten her a little bracelet he made her. I always remembered when Jacob got or made me a bracelet.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" I ask.

She nods her head, and I then put the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's so pretty." Renesmee says.

"It is beautiful." I say.

"Thanks, Jacob." Renesmee says hugging him.

"You're welcome." Jacob says.

I turn to Edward, who smiles and I smile with him.

Jacob's P.O.V

As the snow is falling, the next night the vampires and I have set up camps in the woods, I bring some wood and drop it on the ground, and then Benjamin uses his powers to produce fire from his fingertips and throws it on the woods to start a fire.

"That's what I'm talking about a little pre-battle bonfire, telling war stories." I say.

I sit down next to Benjamin, then I look across the fire, and see the other vampires standing.

"They're just standing there like freaking statues." I say.

Suddenly Garrett spins in and sits next to them by the fire.

"Name any American battle; I was there." Garrett says.

"Little Big Horn." I say.

"I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians caught him first."

Suddenly Kate spins in and sits next to Garrett.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople; he did not win that one on his own." Kate says.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." Liam says.

"You lost the Eleven Years War." Garrett says.

"Aye, but it was one hell of a rebellion."

Vladimir comes and sits around the campfire with the other vampires.

"When we ruled, everything came to us, Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power, but we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir says.

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan says.

"We sat still for a very long time; we did not notice we were beginning to petrify."

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles." Stefan says.

"We have been waiting fifteen hundred years to return that favor." Vladimir says.

Edward's P.O.V

As everybody is sitting by the campfire talking, Dad and I are watching.

"I can't help thinking; all these people are putting themselves in danger because I fell in love with a human." I say.

"You found your mate. You deserve to be happy." Carlisle says.

"But at what cost?"

"Everyone here has something to fight for. I certainly do."

I look over at Bella and Renesmee, who are in their tent.

"Carlisle, I have never thanked you for this extraordinary life." I say.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, and we stand for a little while and keep watching over the others.

Bella's P.O.V

"Renesmee, I have something for you." I say taking a necklace out of my pocket.

"What is it?" Renesmee asks.

I hand her the necklace, and she sees a locket. She opens the locket containing a photo of Edward and I and a message saying, "Plus que ma propre vie" engraved in it.

"It means "more than my own life," and that's how much I love you." I say.

She closes it and looks at me.

"Tomorrow, I am going to need you to stay with Jacob, no matter what. Even if I tell him that...that he has to take you somewhere." I say.

She starts to cry, and I put her into my arms.

"Hey, baby, it is all right. You are going to be safe, always." I say.

The rest of the night, I stay in the tent with her while she falls asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Bella's P.O.V

The next day when it is time for the Volturi to arrive, all of our witnesses, and us all gather and meet in a large, snow-covered field, Garrett stands next to Kate as they watch and wait.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Garrett says.

"Now, you tell me?" Kate asks.

We hear the Volturi and their army getting closer.

"Red coats are coming. The red coats are coming." Garrett says.

Suddenly Aro and his army become visible, and it is clear that they outnumber our witnesses and us, Edward watches Aro as they walk towards them.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward says looking at me.

As Aro and his army get closer, we see the wolf packs coming out to join our witnesses and us. Jacob, in his wolf form, comes and stands next to me, Renesmee and Edward. Aro and his army stand in a line facing us and our witnesses, Carlisle walks forward and speaks.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner." Carlisle says.

"Fair words, Carlisle, but a little out of place given the battalion you have assembled against us." Aro says.

"I can promise you that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

"We see the child; do not treat us as fools." Caius says.

Carlisle raises his voice and speaks.

"She is not an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. You can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle says.

"Artifice." Caius says.

"I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." Aro says.

Edward looks at me then makes his way toward Aro; as I watch Edward walk toward Aro, I use my powers to shield Edward.

As Edward gets to Aro, he extends his hand, and Aro takes it, uses his power to read his thoughts, and realizes that Renesmee is not an immortal. He releases Edward's hand.

"I'd like to meet her." Aro says.

Edward turns and looks at Renesmee and me. Renesmee, Jacob, and I joined by Emmett walk toward Aro.

"Ah, young Bella, immortality becomes you." Aro says.

Aro smiles and then shrieks with laughter as he hears Renesmee's heart beating.

"I hear her strange heart." Aro says.

Aro holds out his hand, and Renesmee walks closer to him.

"Hello, Aro." Renesmee says.

Renesmee then touches Aro's cheek, using her powers on him; Aro becomes transfixed by what she shows him.

"Magnificent." Aro says.

Aro turns to his army.

"Half mortal, half immortal, conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human." Aro says.

Aro turns back around and looks at me.

"Impossible!" Caius yells.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asks.

Edward, Renesmee, and I walk back to join the other witnesses.

"Bring the informant forward." Caius says.

Irina is brought toward Caius and Aro.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asks.

"I'm not sure." Irina replies.

"Jane?" Caius asks.

"She's changed! This child is bigger."

"Then, your allegations were false." Caius says.

"The Cullen's are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake."

She looks towards her family.

"I'm sorry." Irina says.

Edward sees that Irina is about to execute.

"Caius, no." Edward says.

Felix then steps forward and and snaps Irina's head off.

"Irina!" Tanya yells.

Caius then sets fire to the rest of Irina's body, Kate and Tanya scream and run toward Aro and his army, Garrett gets hold of Kate, she uses her power to electrocute him, Edward then turns to Zafrina.

"Blind them." Edward says.

Zafrina uses her power to blind Kate and Tanya, stopping them from attacking.

"We must attack!" Tanya yells.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, then we will all die." Edward says.

Edward then looks at Zafrina, and she stops blinding Kate and Tanya. As Tanya and Kate stop their attack on Aro and his army, Jane looks at Edward.

"Pain." Jane says.

She uses her power to bring Edward down in pain, but I manage to use my power to shield Edward, he gets up and walks towards me.

"It's working." Edward says looking at me.

I smile as Jane realizes her powers are useless against my shield, then Alec steps forward and tries to use his deadly vapor, but Aro stops him.

"Aro, you see, there's no law broken here." Carlisle says.

"Agreed, however, does it then follow that there is no danger." Aro says.

Aro turns to his army.

"For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." Aro says.

Just then, two figures emerge from the nearby woods.

"Ha!" Aro yells.

Edward realizes it's Alice and Jasper.

"Alice." Edward says.

"Alice!" Aro yells.

As Alice and Jasper walk up to Aro and his army, two of Aro's guards stop them.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here after all." Aro says.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice says.

Aro looks at her with suspicion.

"Let me show you." Alice says.

Alice extends her hand, Aro motions for his guards to let Alice go.

"Brother." Caius says.

Alice walks up to Aro, and he takes hold of her hand, as he reads her thoughts, Alice realizes that Aro will not change his mind.

"It does not matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still will not change your decision." Alice says.

At that moment, Alice turns and looks over at me and whispers.

"Now!" Alice yells.

After I put Renesmee on top of Jacob, I look at her, and then I look at Jacob.

"Take care of my daughter." I say.

Jacob turns around and starts running into the woods with Renesmee. One of the guards sees Jacob running off into the woods with Renesmee.

"Get them!" Caius yells.

Suddenly Alice attacks Aro, kicking him with her leg, sending him flying, but he manages to land back down and orders his guards to take hold of Alice.

"Take her away." Aro says.

We become angry as we see Alice being held by guards.

"Let her go!" Carlisle yells.

Carlisle runs forward to attack; he and Aro meet each other midair. We then see Aro land on the ground on his feet with Carlisle's decapitated head in hand, our witnesses and we watch in horror as Caius burns Carlisle's body. This causes our witnesses and us, and the wolf packs to launch into an attack; chaos breaks out with both sides undergoing deaths. I try to use my power to help shield Jasper from Jane's power. Still, Alec attacks me; we then see Jasper writhe in pain from Jane's power and then beheaded by another Volturi, we then see Emmett rush in and behead Alec, then a Volturi kills Seth in his wolf form.

Jacob's P.O.V

As I run off the field and into the woods with Renesmee, we see one of Aro's guards catch up to us.

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Watch out!" Renesmee yells.

Just then, a vampire jumps onto me from above, but I manage to kill it and behead the vampire, and I continue to run in the woods with Renesmee.

Bella's P.O.V

Suddenly, Benjamin uses his power to create a chasm in the earth, which kills many of the Volturi and nearly takes Esme and Edward down, but they manage to escape with Edward killing Felix in the process. Alice attacks Jane, and I help by shielding her, Alice throws Jane to Sam in his wolf form, and he kills her, we then see Caius join the battle then getting his skull ripped off by Tanya and Kate, we then see Vladimir and Stefan attack Marcus.

"Finally." Marcus says.

Vladimir and Stefan kill Marcus; as Aro watches most of his army die, he finally joins in the battle, and Edward and I attack him, and together we manage to rip his head off and set fire to his body. As we see Aro die, we are suddenly transported back to the field before the battle, and it is clear that the battle was a vision that Alice was showing Aro.

"Now, you know. That is your future unless you decide on another course." Alice says.

"We cannot alter our course; the child still poses a grave threat." Caius says.

"But if you were sure, she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asks.

"Of course, but that cannot be known." "Actually, it can."

Suddenly we see two more witnesses, walking in from the woods; they come and stand next to Alice.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Tekona tribes of Brazil." Alice says.

"We have enough witnesses..." Caius says.

"Let him speak, brother." Aro says.

"I am half-human, half-vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Hualien raised me as her own. I made her immortal." Nahuel says.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"A hundred and fifty years."

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asks.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." Nahuel replies.

"And your diet?" Aro asks.

"Blood, human food, I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus says.

"Regardless, the Cullen's have been consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies." Caius says.

Aro turns and addresses his army.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." Aro says.

Some of the Volturi looks disappointed, including Caius and Jane, but they all listen to Aro and quickly leave, then before leaving Aro turns to look at me and Alice.

"Such a prize." Aro says.

Aro then turns and leaves. After Aro and his army leave, Vladimir speaks.

"We have on the run, now is the time to attack!" Vladimir says.

"Not today." Carlisle says.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive what happened here." Stefan says.

We do not listen, so Vladimir and Stefan leave in anger, and everyone else rejoices in the fact that we do not have to fight the Volturi. I hug Renesmee with Edward, and suddenly, I see Jacob runoff, and I turn around and look at him. He turns and looks at me.

"Thank you, Jacob." I say.

He howls and runs in the woods with the rest of the wolves.


	34. Chapter 34

Jacob's P.O.V

Back at the Cullen's house, the witnesses are saying goodbye and leaving, and Edward and I watch Renesmee as she speaks to Zafrina and Senna.

"She's going to be around for a long time, isn't she?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, a very long time, and we're glad she has you." Edward says.

I smile, and I just realize what he meant.

"Wait, I'm just a friend." I say.

"Chill Jacob, we know, but we assume it's going to happen." Edward says.

Alice looks at Edward and smiles, and Edward nods his head. I guess Alice agrees. Suddenly Renesmee comes running toward us, she looks in my eyes, and I look in her eyes. We suddenly have a connection again like we did when she was a baby, but this time I see the future of her now to when she is a grown-up woman. As she runs and gives Edward a hug. I speak in my head. It is like, gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly it is not the earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs, a friend, a brother, a protector. Edward looks at me, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks.

"I... I." I reply.

"Jacob, you what?"

"It's true. I wasn't sure of it at first, but now I know for sure."

"What's true? What are you talking about?"

"I imprinted." I reply.

"Wait, on who?"

I don't say anything, but just look at Renesmee with a smile. He catches on, and his eyes widen.

"Oh." Edward says."Well, I'm happy for you."

"So, should I start calling you dad?" I ask.

"No."

I laugh, and then Bella walks over to us.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bella asks.

"You should ask Jacob." Edward replies.

Bella looks at me, curiously. I sigh.

"Renesmee has been my imprintee all along." I say.

"Wow, well congrats." Bella says.

"Wait I thought you would get mad."

"No, not if you guys wait on your relationship when she's older."

"Yeah, I will. I'm now more as a protector."

"Well, Renesmee, you don't know what imprinting is, do you?"

"No." Renesmee replies.

Bella smiles and congratulates me, and then she takes Renesmee's hand and puts it on her cheek to listen to Renesmee's thoughts. Bella then takes Renesmee's hand and takes it off her face.

"Yeah, we're all going to be together now." Bella replies taking Renesmee's hand off her face.

"Good, you don't need to know."

Renesmee hugs Bella, and she looks up at Edward and I with a smile Alice watches us in the distance, she has a vision of Renesmee grown up, she is with me, we are happy together with a bunch of kids. She also sees Edward and Bella in the vision as they join Renesmee and I. After the vision, Alice looks at Edward, and he smiles at her as he reads her thoughts, seeing her vision of Renesmee grown up and happy.

Bella's P.O.V

Edward and I are back in our meadow.

"I want to show you something." I say.

"What?" Edward asks.

I lift my shield and show Edward my thoughts and memories of our time together, from the first time we met to everything that has happened to now.

"How did you do that?" Edward asks.

"I've been practicing. Now you know nobody has ever loved anybody as I much as I love you." I reply.

"There's one exception."

I nod my head understanding that he feels the same for me, and we kiss.

"Can you show me again?" Edward asks.

I smile.

"We got a lot of time." I reply.

"Forever." Edward says.

"Forever."

We kiss, and then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

The End!


End file.
